


Buscando un refugio

by malkav128



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe, F/M, Human Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Mental Anguish, POV Multiple, Single Parent Derek, Werebabies, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Stiles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkav128/pseuds/malkav128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek es un padre desesperado, que solo quiere mantener a salvo a su hijo, solo quiere paz.<br/>Caminando a su posible hogar, en la carretera en medio del bosque se encuentra con oficiales que le dan una mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Ya este es mi segundo trabajo, cualquier error que encuentre haganmelo saber ya que soy bastante nuevo en esto de escribir fic, ojala les guste y como dijo Jack el Destripador vamos por partes.

Estaba agotado, sus músculos tensos pidiendo clemencia que se detuviera, piernas agarrotadas, brazos entumecidos por estar en la misma posición por varias horas sosteniendo su bien más preciado en el mundo, se sentía desfallecer pero no podía quedarse quietó tenía que llegar luego al pueblo, le quedaba poco. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un quejidos del bulto que llevaba, su más preciada carga, lo único por lo que daría su vida, su hijo.

Trato de mecerlo un poco aunque eso significara dolor en sus brazos por estar en la misma posición. Pero debía mantenerlo calmado. "Shhh, casi llegamos trata de calmarte un poco cachorro, ya falta poco ¿Quieres un poco de leche?, parece que si, creo que tengo algo en la mochila aunque creo que esta fría pero vas a tener que conformarte hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino. "

Trato de alejarse para no tomar su leche pero se dio por vencido quizás resignado a simplemente aceptar lo que tenia no era la primera vez ni sería la última vez que tendría que conformarse con las cosas que tenia. Unas lagrimas se le escaparon, un pequeño sollozo viendo a su niño comer , tratando de pensar cuando seria el día en que podría quedarse en un solo lugar, cuando podría respirar tranquilo sin pensar en que tendría que escapar por su vida y la de su retoño, ¿Por qué la vida tendría que ser miserable , por que la vida tendría que ser tan miserable con él, y con su hijo?

Su pequeño, su mundo, su razón para vivir. Que cursi debe sonar eso pero es lo que sentía desde el fondo de su corazón. Su pequeño ángel era inocente, no conocía la maldad no sabía cómo hacer el mal, su único arrepentimiento era haberle dado esa familia que tenia. Por que simplemente no lo dejaban tranquilo con sus vidas, porque tenía que ser obligado a moverse de un lado a otro sin descanso .

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó una sirena detrás del, dándose vuelta pudo ver que se acercaba una patrulla. Por fin dios misericordioso, el primer vehículo que veía en como 3 horas, sus pies ya no soportaban los tenias heridos lo cual no era un novedad en el , no era nada nuevo en su vida más. Podría pedirle a ese oficial que lo llevara al pueblo y descansar un poco al fin.

El vehículo se detuvo a unos pasos, había dos oficiales que procedieron a bajarse, uno de ellos era joven tal vez más joven que él entre los 25, su piel era clara salpicada por lunares, pelo castaño y unos ojos que pareciera que contenía un chispas dentro del, cuando poso su mirada en su hijo frunció el ceño un poco, eso lo preocupo .El otro oficial parecía mayor quizás entre los 40 o 50 sus facciones se parecían un poco a las del oficial más joven pero sus ojos eran claros y su pelo igual, tenía un expresión preocupada en su cara cuando lo vio, lo hizo sentir incomodo, aunque quizás no era nada, se empezaba a sentir acorralado, pero que más se podía hacer cuando dos oficiales veían a un hombre parado en medio de la nada, con ropa sucia, rodillas raspadas, con una barba de días, y algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas detrás de los lentes y con un bebe en los brazos, lo más probable es que pensaran que era un secuestrador o algo parecido, tratando de escapar.

"Buenas días señor, podemos ayudarlo en algo" dijo el oficial más joven

"¿Buenos días?." Eso le parecía extraño era pasado las 6 o 7 de la tarde casi se terminaba el día aunque eso parecía recordarle algo de hace mucho tiempo.

 

"Si buenos días aunque sea de tarde el día no se acaba hasta que sean las doce las noches, además te puedo estar deseando que tengas buenos días de ahora en adelante, o puede ser que este es un buen día simplemente..."

La cara que debí haber colocado le arranco unas risas los dos oficiales pero que fue cambiada por un gesto de exasperación del oficial mayor, como si esto no fuera algo nuevo."Stiles mantén la postura, chico estas de servicio."

¿Que clase de nombre era Stiles?

"Oye pero si también te reíste con la expresión que puso, no te hagas el serio conmigo" le replico el oficial más joven todavía sonriendo.

"Disculpe por eso pero mi hijo todavía no sabe mantener la compostura cuando esta de servicio." Su hijo, por eso se parecían y por eso se comportaban como si se hubieran conocido hace mucho. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" le pregunto el padre

"Disculpen, me tomaron un poco de sorpresa, lo que pasa es que mi auto se descompuso estuve esperando a ver si alguien pasaba, pero al final me aburrí ya que se estaba haciendo tarde por lo que me puse a caminar si podía llegar al pueblo antes de que cayera la noche, no creo que a este pequeño hombre le haría bien dormir en un auto en una noche fría, ya estaba pensando que no pasaban vehículos por acá ya que son las primeras personas que veo en como unas 2 o 3 horas."

"Entonces era tuyo el vehículo que vimos hace un rato, tenía un olor a quemado así que pensamos que lo habían abandonado por lo que llamamos una grúa para que lo recogiera y lo dejaran en el depósito de la estación." Stiles dijo haciendo algunos gestos con las manos como si no pudiera mantenerlas quietas

"O gracias de verdad, todavía tengo mis cosas ahí solo tome lo que este pequeño necesitaría." Haciendo un gesto hacia la mochila que llevaba colgada en mi hombro. "Disculpen mi descortesía mi nombre es Derek Hale y este pequeño de aquí Jayden Hale.

"O pero si es una ternurita la que llevas ahí" El oficial Stiles trato de acercase un poco pero se detuvo cuando hice un movimiento que era un habito para mi, el de proteger a mi hijo el de alejarlo de cualquiera que quisiera acercarse. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer me detuve en seco, no quería provocar sospechas.

"Disculpe oficial soy un poco protector me da miedo cualquier cosa que le pueda pasar, no fue mi intención ser grosero."

"No te preocupes, me dio la impresión que eras bastante sobreprotector con tu hijo si fuiste capaz de dejar todas tus cosas para llevarlo a un lugar cálido. Hablando de eso porque no vienes con nosotros te llevamos al pueblo a unos 20 minutos en vehículo, a menos que quieras seguir caminando, pareces que fueras un deportista con esa figura." Diciendo eso le guiño un ojo con un sonrisa picara.

"STILES, disculpa por eso de nuevo, pero lo que dice mi hijo es verdad sube al auto y te llevamos al centro de la ciudad."

Diciendo eso hizo un gesto invitándome a subir. Sentado en la parte de atrás del vehículo el cansancio estaba pasándome la factura a mi cuerpo, se relajo, pero no mis brazos, seguían sostenido a mi pequeño, mis pies palpitaban me dolían no pensé que estaban tan mal.

"Disculpa que no haya un asiento para Bebes, pero no nos encontramos personitas muy seguidos para llevarlos en una patrulla." Decía Stiles mirando a mi pequeño

"¿Que es lo que te trae a este apartado lugar en el mapa.? Le pregunto en Sheriff que conducía, mis ojos se cerraban pero capte su mirada por el espejo.

"Vengo a hacer un reemplazo en la secundaria."

"¿EN SERIO? tu eres el reemplazante del profesor de literatura." Un pequeño salto en su asiento dándose vuelta para verme a simple vista se podía decir que el oficial Stiles era hiperactivo y no podía quedarse quieto.

"Compórtate chico y quédate quieto." lo reprendió su padre

"Está bien, está bien" haciendo un gesto de rendición mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

"Comencemos de nuevo este joven sentado aquí es mi hijo Gee-" se detuvo en el acto cuando su hijo le lanzo una mirada de odio." Stiles Stilinski que odia su nombre original por lo que todo el mundo lo conoce como Stiles, yo soy su padre el Sheriff John Stilinski.

Me dio un poco de risa el ver que una persona podía odiar su nombre, mirando hacia mi hijo pensé que quizás el me odiaría algún día por someterlo a esta vida, por traerlo a un mundo tan cruel para él.

"No pongas esa cara de preocupación no creo que tu hijo te odie por el nombre que le colocaste, el nombre Jayden suena bien, es un nombre cool es como el nombre de un deportista, lo cual no estaría muy lejos de la verdad ya que ese pequeño se saco la lotería heredando tu ADN con ese cuerpo que tienes, ese rostro y los brazos fuer..." Hace tiempo que no me sonrojaba y pareciera que Stiles también se sonrojo y se calló en el acto, como diablos una conversación unilateral sobre nombres de los hijos, que lo más probable pensó que estaba pensando cuando comenzó su charla, termino con un descripción sobre mi físico.

"Creo que ya te diste cuenta, pero vuelvo a decirlo, disculpa si mi hijo te hizo sentir incomodo, el no posee un filtro adecuado entre su cerebro y su boca por lo cual siempre se está metiendo en situaciones bastante incomodas", el sheriff decía volviendo a disculparse por su hijo, el cual estaba con su vista hacia su regazo.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿estas solo por estos lugares? a parte de ese pequeño hombre en tus brazos."

"Si somos solo este pequeño y yo," dude un poco el tocar ese tema, era doloso todavía para mí pero lo mejor era dar una buena impresión a los oficiales quizás podría necesitar su ayuda más adelante." Su madre murió hace casi un año y medio por lo que solo somos nosotros ." Al recordar eso no pude inevitable soltar algunas lagrimas, todavía estaba dolido por como las cosas había sucedido, si solo no fuera tan débil, ella podría estar conmigo en estos momentos, ella era la fuerte. Me limpie las lagrimas antes de que se dieran cuenta pero parece que fue demasiado tarde.

"Calma chico, se que perder a alguien es duro lo digo por experiencia propia. Por lo menos estas tratando de sacar adelante a tu hijo eso es lo importante, te tiene a ti." Tenía razón solo el importaba no había nada más que el, mi pequeño Jayden que dormía en mis brazos, alzándolo un poco para darle un beso en su pequeña frente, ¿Pero que podía suceder si me pasaba algo?, el estaría solo en el mundo que quería deshacerse del? lo abrase mas fuerte eso no va pasar siempre estaría para él.

Después de unos momentos de silencio trate de relajarme un poco, el silencio era un poco incomodo, trate de no pensar no quería que ellos notaran mi preocupación. Mi vista se perdió en los arboles que había a los costados del camino, parecía casi hipnótico no podía apartar la vista hasta que mis ojos se volvieron pesados.

Trate mantenerme despierto quizás podía entablar una conversación no tan deprimente para mantenerme despierto, no tenía que bajar la guardia tenia, tenía que estar alerta pero mi cuerpo me decía otra cosa, mi visión se puso borrosa y lo último que pude ver es el rostro del oficial Stiles mirándome con preocupación. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se preocupo por mi?, hace tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por mí, pero antes había alguien ... antes ... hace mucho ...

\---------------------

"Parece que se durmió papá, está profundamente dormido , sus latidos se calmaron." decía en un susurro.

"Si me di cuenta que estaba que estaba cansado, no cansado, más bien parecía agotado, su postura era bastante a la defensiva por lo que me pude dar cuenta ¿notaste alguna mentira?"

"Nop ninguna, pero te puedo decir que el olor a ansiedad y preocupación era muy fuerte sobre todo cuando mencionaba a su hijo también lleva un poco de olor a sangre. Pareciera que esta arrancando de algo o alguien."

"Es su hijo entonces ¿no es algún secuestrador?."

"Es su hijo te lo puedo confirmar sus olores son similares y no pude detectar ninguna mentira en lo que dijo, lo único que me molesta es la preocupación que tenia y posición a la defensiva en la que esta contantemente. También el hecho como te dije que huele a sangre pero no pareciera que le importara si esta herido con tal de que su hijo este bien. Pero..."

"¿Pero qué?, ¿es alguna criatura sobrenatural?"

"No para nada, el es completamente humano hasta la medula, pero no así su hijo, el es como yo papá." 

"Cuando dices que es como tú te refieres a que es un Lo...?" su padre detuvo el vehículo, dándose vuelta para ver a los dos durmientes en la parte trasera.

"Si papá es como yo, es un hombre lobo ... un Alpha."


	2. Un hogar ¿temporal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los recien llegados afectan a Stiles de una manera que nunca penso que podria suceder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea la tenia en la cabeza asi que para no perder el hilo trate de publicarla luego. Cualquier error me lo dicen para corregirlo.

"Stiles, ¿estás seguro que es un Alpha, eso no podría causar problemas?." 

Papá me miraba con preocupación en los ojos como si esto fuera algo malo, estaba en todo su derecho para estar en esa postura las veces que hemos tenido Alphas dando vueltas por el pueblo no han terminado del todo bien, la última vez fue hace bastante años cuando, en esa ocasión un Alpha pícaro que quería instalarse en el pueblo mordió a Scott mi mejor amigo. En ese momento tuve que revelarle mi pequeño secreto.

Después de criticarme la poca confianza que le tuve antes de eso, me ayudo con el apoyo de mi padre y los Argents que lo venían siguiendo.

Pudimos matarlo antes de que las cosas se pusieran mal.

Chris era viudo. Culpaba a ese ultimo Alpha por la muerte de su esposa aunque ella misma se quito la vida, después de haber sido mordida, solo tenía a su hija que casualmente estaba enamorada de Scott.

El estaba en buenos términos con mis padres, aunque mi madre fuera un hija de un hombre lobo, lo habían conocido antes de que yo naciera y no habían tenido problemas tampoco cuando yo nací como Alpha por lo que no teníamos dramas con él o su hija mientras no hubiera ataques a la gente inocente o tratara de convertir a alguien a la fuerza lo cual ni en mis pesadillas se me había ocurrido. 

Tenía una manada estable en el pueblo, era bastante tranquilo tanto en la vida normal como en la vida sobrenatural, si se podían evitar problemas dialogando esa era la mejor solución, algunas criaturas habían llegado acá en el último tiempo pensando que este era un territorio neutral aunque no lo era, pero lo parecía.

La manada manejaba los asuntos sobrenaturales y los Argents a los cazadores, era un alianza bastante practica y eficiente.

"Estamos llegando, que vamos a hacer con ellos dos" decía papá sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Creo que ellos no son una amenaza directa, el niño es solo un bebe un cachorro bastante tierno en todo caso" era verdad era un cachorro precioso al igual que su padre que era un bombón aun con la facha que llevaba.

Pantalones sucios en las rodillas y manchados quizás hace cuantos días, camisa a cuadros con un chaqueta gruesa de color azul oscuro típica para el frio, en general toda la ropa parecía degastada pero el rostro era lo cual no podía dejar de mirar y el olor que emanaba del, me tenia embobado debajo de todo es hedor a preocupación, debajo de todo la ansiedad que estaba impregnada en la ropa había un olor a tierra húmeda, a pasto, a pino, a bosque, era un aroma relajante a mis sentidos era el mismo aroma que tenía el cachorro en sus brazos pero mas débil mezclado con el aroma de leche. ¿quizás?¿ talves? él era.

Un chasquido de dedos en mi rostro me saco de mis pensamientos otra vez.

" EH Tierra a Stiles, tierra a Stiles. Tómame en cuenta hijo otra vez perdiste la noción de lo que estamos discutiendo."

"Lo siento te decía quizás aquello que lo está persiguiendo sea el problema, creo que podríamos mantenerlo bajo vigilancia un poco para ver que estén bien."

"Concuerdo con eso, crees que acepte quedarse con nosotros podemos ofrecerle la habitación de huéspedes para que se alojen le podríamos cobrar barato en todo caso."

"No creo que quieras tener un ingreso extra, así que cual es el tu plan."

"Me pillaste, estaba pensando en que tener un niño casa me traería recuerdos de cuando eras pequeño, todavía tengo las esperanza que algún día me traigas un nieto" la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro era bastante genuina, a él le encantaba los niños. "Además así podremos tener un ojo en ellos dos, no crees"

"Estoy de acuerdo con ese punto, en cuento a lo otro no creo que tenga un hijo todavía."

"Si lo sé, yo solo decía"

" Voy a pasar a la estación, tu puedes ir con la patrulla y llevarlos a casa no creo que se despierten todavía" apuntando hacia los dos bellos durmientes en la parte de atrás.

Llegando a las Comisaria nos bajamos y repasamos lo que haríamos.

"Para estar seguro voy a buscar antecedentes sobre él para confirmar, y ver cuáles fueron sus pasos antes con un poco de ayuda de Danny que se maneja mejor en esos asuntos, después te alcanzo en la casa, invítalos a comer y ahí le planteamos el asunto del hospedaje.

"Como tu digas papá, yo me comunicare con Scott para informarle sobre el asunto de todas formas y acuérdate de decirle a Boyd igual en la estación. También cuando tengamos sus movimientos podríamos ver si ha habido incidentes por donde estuvo con Chris."

Tome el coche y me dirigí hacia la casa. Ahora que mi padre no estaba en la patrulla el aroma de Derek era más fuerte, mi lobo se estaba volviendo loco no soportaba ese aroma que tenia a preocupación, quería refregarse en el, quería que tomara mi olor que se sintieran seguros los dos, no quería dejarlos solos, quería protegerlos a ambos. Trate de respirar profundo sabia que mis ojos se habían vuelto rojo, nunca había perdido así el control, tenía que calmarme no podía dejar que se diera cuenta que era un lobo, no todavía.

Cuando llegamos a casa todavía estaban dormidos, abrí la puerta la puerta trasera y le toque el hombro " Derek despierta llegamos" La reacción fue inmediata el literalmente salto del asiento tratando de alejarse de mi toque su cara estaba en pánico tratando de cubrir a Jayden con sus brazos lo mas que pudo, se relajo a ver bien mi rostro, pero el aromo a pánico, a terror llego a mis sentidos trate de evitar un gruñido, no podía perder el control en estos momentos, no frente a él . Aunque mi lobo, lo único que quería era consolarlo y destruir a aquel que le había causado daño a MI COMPAÑERO, MIO, SOLO MIO, MI CACHORRO. Era la canción que decía mi lobo dentro de mi cabeza.

"Hombre calma, no te voy a hacer nada solo quería despertarte." Trate de calmarlo.

"¿Dónde estoy?, pensé que me dejarían en el centro de la ciudad.

"Parecías muy cansado así que con mi padre decidimos traerte a nuestra casa para que descanse un poco e invitarte a cenar no hay nada de qué preocuparse , tómalo como tu cena de bienvenida a Beacon Hills" Trate de poner un tono de voz lo más entusiasta posible.

"No quiero ser una molestia" Derek me dijo un poco temeroso y parecía que estaba avergonzado por la reacción que había tenido.

"Nah no te preocupes vamos entra, yo llevo tu mochila." Sin darle tiempo para que me contestara tome su mochila y me dirigí a la casa, entre de inmediato y lo deje en el sofá.

Derek entro con precaución a la casa mirando todo, pareciera que estaba viendo la distribución de las cosas como si planeara escapar o estaba preparándose para eso.

"Vamos hombre si quieres puedes tomar un baño arriba te puedo pasar un poco de ropa de mi papá para que te pongas, después recuperaremos la tuya." Subí por las escaleras." Puedes dejar a Jayden aquí si quieres en esta habitación, el baño es ese de ahí, voy a ver algo de ropa de mi padre mientras y te la dejare, yo por mientras cocino.

"Gracias disculpa por las molestias."

Trate de ser lo más rápido posible en la búsqueda de ropa, por un momento pensé en entregarle una camiseta de mi padre y una camisa, pero solo tome pantalones y la camisa, de mi pieza saque una camiseta, mi lobo estaba de fiesta lo único que quería era marcarlo con mi olor, la idea de mi camiseta pareció apaciguarlo un poco, que llevara algo mío.

Deje la ropa a los pies de la cama y vi a Jayden durmiendo todavía era muy tranquilo le acaricie la frente era precioso, evite de la mejor manera posible que mi lobo tomara el control tratando de marcarlo, lo único que quería era refregar mi rostro en el pequeño.

Solo le acaricie la frente hasta que un sonido de llego a mis oídos, Derek estaba en la puerta, ya bañado solo llevaba la toalla envuelta en su cintura, por dios como no lo escuche soy un hombre lobo, debí escucharlo cuando salió de la ducha.

"Pensé que habías dicho que prepararías la cena" se veía más relajado no llevaba los lentes casi sonreía.

"Si eso dije, solo me distraje un poco con este pequeño angelito, es muy tranquilo. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Guau definitivamente tu hijo tiene unos buenos genes en su cuerpo los más probable es que tenga a todas las mujeres y hombres a sus pies si el va tener el mismo cuerpo que tu."

Se quedo cayado, se sonrojo parece que recién había notado que estaba semidesnudo. Su cuerpo parecía esculpido en mármol, parecía simplemente perfecto, pero había unas cicatrices en sus brazos y al costado de su torso no había duda esas eran marcas de garras sentí mi cara roja de ira, alguien lo lastimo, mi lobo aullaba por venganza por el daño que le habían hecho y al mismo tiempo acurrucarse y lamer esas marcas venerarlas porque, MI COMPAÑERO, era fuerte llevaba sus medallas de guerra en su cuerpo, el no era cobarde, era valiente y sobrevivió peleando por su hijo, MI CACHARRO. Definitivamente mi lobo se había vuelto loco

"No te sonrojes tanto es solo un comentario no más" Derek me decía, parece que pensó que solo me había sonrojado por lo que dije y no se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba enojado por aquel que lo lastimo.

"SI bueno te dejo solo para que te vistas y veas a Jayden mientras cocino" Trate de salir lo más rápido posible de la habitación, baje hacia la cocina, podría preparar un guiso con lo que tenia, no se demoraría tanto. Papá debe llegar dentro de poco, la carne eso si era de venado, una presa que atrape algunas noches atrás y que estaba guardando, mi lobo estaba de fiesta nunca me había sentido de esta forma cantaba en mi cabeza, PROVEER, ALIMENTAR AL COMPAÑERO Y A MI CACHORRO mis instintos estaba locos esta noche.

Tenía leche, la calenté y la deje entibiar para Jayden mientras se cocinaba el resto de la comida. Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme el uniforme, mientras estaba pensando en lo que tendría que hacer, escuche las voz de Derek en la otra habitación. Estaba cantando.

 

Tienes una enredadera  
en tu ventana  
cada vez que paso y miro  
se enreda mi alma,  
con tus ojos me aprisionas  
bella ilusión,  
y la luz de tu mirada  
son puñaladas en mi corazón.

No me dejes de querer,  
ni me dejes de mirar,  
quisiera ser pajarillo,  
tu trovador  
y hacer de tu enredadera  
en primavera, nido de amor.

 

Era bonita la canción, pero nunca la había escuchado. Me vestí rápido y fue a la habitación, toque la puerta y espere a que contestara.

Derek abrió la puerta con la ropa puesta que le había dejado incluyendo la camiseta, mi lobo estaba orgulloso. Con Jayden despierto en sus brazos con su mirada fija mi mientras balbuceaba.

"La comida estará lista dentro de poco, porque no vamos a abajo y preparamos al mesa antes de que mi padre llegue para tener todo listo"

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la cocina me salto la duda por la canción que había escuchado

"No es por entrometerme pero te escuche cantar y me pareció un bonita canción, pero nunca la había escuchado"

"Es una canción de un país del sur, la modifique un poco para hacerla una canción de cuna, aunque originalmente era una canción dedicada hacia una mujer."

"Que interesante, en todo caso igual se escucha bien, me parece tierna."

"Gracias."

Cuando estábamos colocando la mesa, llego mi papá.

" Por fin en casa. Derek mira pude conseguir algunas cosas de tu auto las otras hay que sacarlas del maletero pero eso podrías hacerlo tú"

Derek parecía un poco confundido. " Pensé que había dejado el auto cerrado"

"No, la puertas estaban abiertas pero el maletero estaba cerrado. Así que tome el bolso que estaba ahí y lo traje." Cuando papá poso sus ojos en Jayden se le ilumino el rostro.

"Mira quien está despierto y sonriente por aquí." Papa se acerco a hacia Jayden, Derek no hizo ningún movimiento como la primera vez que trate de acercarme a él, solo sonreía una sonrisa genuina mientras veía a su hijo interactuar con el Sheriff, estaba tranquilo.

"Si sigues así creo que voy a tener que comprarte un babero, te vuelves loco con todos los niños"

"Oye más respeto con tu mayores, además sabes lo que pienso sobre los niños."

"Si, si ya lo sé, mejor anda a cambiarte de ropa, la cena esta lista." Antes de ir a la cocina pude ver que Derek seguía sonriendo, estaba encantado que Jayden estaba contento mientras jugaba con el Sheriff, mientras este le hacía cosquillas.

Serví los platos, por mientras, la leche que había puesto a calentar estaba tibia tenia la temperatura ideal para un bebe.

"Derek tengo leche para Jayden si quieres darle trae alguna botella para que le des de comer."

Cuando bajo, venia con mi papá tras él, la cena fue relajada con algunas conversaciones mientras Derek trataba de comer haciendo malabares con Jayden que solo quería jugar. Trate de comer lo más rápido posible para tomar a Jayden y que Derek pudiera comer.

"Haber déjame a este pequeño campeón para que puedas comer, yo le doy la leche por mientras"

"No te preocupes"

"Si no es problema, ven para acá " Tome a Jayden que solo se reía, cuando lo recosté en mis brazos para darle de comer, se quedo quieto. Mi lobo empezó a cantar en mi cabeza de nuevo, CUIDAR, PROTEGER, ALIMENTAR A NUESTRO CACHORRO.

"Y tú me dice que me vuelvo loco con los bebes tu estas de la misma forma" solo sonreí mientras mi padre me criticaba aunque tenía razón estaba igual que el. Solo preste atención cuando mi padre empezó a preguntarle a Derek sobre lo que haría de ahora en adelante.  
"Mañana debo presentarme en la secundaria para que me den las indicaciones de las clases de la próxima semana"

"Y ¿tienes un lugar donde dormir?"

"Estaba pensando en ir a algún hotel por esta noche, mañana quería buscar algún lugar que estuvieran arrendando."

"Y porque no te quedas a alojar acá, te saldrá mas barato que en otros lugares y además te podemos ayudar con Jayden"

"No quiero ser una molestia señor."

"Trátame de John, y no es ninguna molestia no te preocupes aparte en qué lugar estarás más seguro que con dos oficiales de la ley ¿no crees?."

"Mmmm está bien tomo su oferta, solo permítame ayudarle con algunas cosas de la casa por el tiempo en que este aquí" Pareciera que bajo sus defensas con nosotros, aparentemente, pero igual me tenía un poco preocupado, Jayden se quedo dormido de nuevo.

"Si me disculpan voy retirarme, hay que cambiar a este pequeño y aprovecho de llevar mis cosas, de todo corazón les agradezco por lo que han hecho por nosotros" no había mentira en lo que decía.

Espere un rato sentado escuchando a Derek hasta que se quedo dormido.

"¿Que averiguaste?. "

" La única muerte relacionada con él en el último tiempo fue su esposa "

"¿El último tiempo?"

"Cuando era adolecente perdió a su familia en un incendio solo quedo con su hermana mayor, pero ella también murió unos años más tarde por lo que son los únicos que quedan de su familia directamente." El rostro de papá se veía desgarrado.

"Su vida no ha sido fácil, solo me gustaría poder cuidarlo"

"Creo que quizás , solo tal vez, podríamos cuidarlo de ahora en adelante, tambien parece que acabas tener un nieto" la expresión que tenía mi padre no tenía precio la confusión era total.

"Como es eso, ¿dejaste a alguien embarazada y no me lo habías dicho?."

Solo pude sonreír mientras negaba.

"No papá, no es eso. Aparentemente encontré a mi compañero."

"¿Cuando?, ¿ dónde?, ¿quién es?.Me estas bromeando, es el." Apuntando hacia arriba con su mano.

"SIP, aparentemente Derek es mi compañero y mi lobo ve a Jayden como si fuera mi propio cachorro, mío y de Derek . Me ha costado bastante mantener la fachada no quiero asustarlo."

"No sé si estar contento o preocupado por esto. Pero no hay nada que hacer si tu lobo dice eso. Solo me queda decir una sola cosa"

"¿Qué?" me tenia preocupado por lo que diría.

"EN HORABUENA SOY ABUELO"


	3. Miedos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek recuerda las cosas hasta este punto, lo que llevo a tener esta vida.

Los Stilinski eran buenas personas, una bonita familia, se querían entre ellos, se cuidaban. Con suerte me gustaría que mi relación con Jayden fuera de ese modo en el futuro cuando fuera grande. Cuando tal vez podamos vivir tranquilos.

Esta casa era acogedora, seria agradable estar más de un mes acá, aunque eso era poco probable, extrañamente me sentía seguro, acogido, no podía dejar de sonreír o sentirme avergonzado de las extrañas conversaciones de Stiles, era divertido a su modo. Hasta ahora después de casi 2 años, no había bajado tanto la guardia con gente extraña como lo había hecho con esos dos hombres que estaban abajo.

Lo mejor era colocar a Jayden en la cama para que duerma bien, lo arrope en la cabecera de la cama para que tenga espacio, fui al baño a buscar mis lentes que los había dejado ahí. 

Sentado en la cama a los pies afirmado en la pared, era común dormir de esa forma, para reaccionar a cualquier cosa, no era una posición cómoda pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello ni que decir de quitarme la ropa, tenía que estar preparado para escapar en cualquier momento, solo me quite la camisa.

Pasando el tiempo volví a hacer memoria ,otra vez ,tratando de repasar los puntos de mi vida desde conocí a Chloe.

¿Por qué? mi maldito cuñado quería deshacerse de nosotros como si fuéramos una plaga que había que erradicar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un racista extremo?, nosotros simplemente nos enamoramos, nos queríamos, no le hacíamos mal a nadie. Incluso su manada nos había dejado en paz, solo con la condición de que no nos querían volver a vernos ni saber nunca más de nosotros.

El se había vuelto loco, se sentía traicionado por Chloe por meterse como el decía, con una basura humana como yo, una mascota que era inferior a una alimaña, cuando pudo haber tenido a cualquier hombre lobo que ella hubiera escogido, como se atrevía a manchar la sangre de los hombres lobo mezclándose conmigo. Cuando supo que Chloe había tenido a Jayden se volvió loco lo tomo como una afrente personal, la mato por mancillar la sangre de su familia.

Era una mierda racista, loco por sed de sangre por nosotros, por haberle quitado a su hermana como el decía, por haberla profanado volviéndola en contra de los de su especie. Pero habían sido ellos los que la había alejando cortando los vínculos que tenían. 

No ella.

Mi vida se vio envuelta en una espiral de terror, mi instinto me hacia moverme de un lado a otro. Me había enfrentado a Marcus en 3 ocasiones directamente en el transcurso de un año y medio, la primera vez escape solo por el sacrificio de Chloe cuando Jayden tenía poco menos de un mes. La segunda vez tuve la suerte de mi lado pero no la saque barata, casi me desangro por los cortes que me dejo en la espalda, pero pude huir cuando todo parecía perdido, la ultima, hace 3 meses, me rebano los brazos, además de unos cortes en las costillas cuando fue directamente hacia Jayden en un intento de matarlo, pero pude protegerlo, el no recibió daño alguno. Había otras ocasiones en que me había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca por lo que solo hui sin enfrentarme a él.

Ya me había acostumbrado a esto, tomar trabajos temporales en los lugares más apartados, tenía dinero guardado, que me había dejado mi familia, pero quería mantenerlo hasta que fuera necesario.

Comencé a llorar con la angustia en mi pecho, viendo como mi niño dormía tranquilo ajeno a todo, un simple inocente en esta locura desatada a su alrededor. Trate de calmarme viendo las facciones de mi niño, su pelo color castaño oscuro como su madre, el tono de su piel era similar a la mía y había heredado mis ojos, para mí era precioso, mi angelical hijo.

En la mañana debía presentarme en la secundaria, para ponerme de acuerdo sobre el horario de las clases que tendría que dar el tiempo que estaría en el pueblo, tenía que buscar alguna guardería para Jayden para que lo vieran mientras estaba dando clases, eso me revolvía el estomago no quería alejarme mucho aunque solo fueran un par de horas. Me ponía nervioso pero era algo necesario por el momento.

Sabía que Marcus no se mostraría en público no con tanta gente, el siempre acechaba en la noche, solo atacaba con la oscuridad amparándolo. Era como una pesadilla encarnada de la noche. 

Maldito psicópata.

El cansancio había vuelto, me estaba durmiendo otra vez, un descanso que necesitaba. Mis pies estaban con heridas después de caminar tanto, me palpitaban. Mis músculos me dolían, ahora que estaba relajado los sentía entumecidos, mis ojos se cerraban mientras veía hacia la ventana, perdido en mis pensamientos. 

Hasta que simplemente los cerré.

\------------------------------

Mierda me había olvidado llamar a Scott para decirle lo que estaba pasando, no creo que este durmiendo todavía.

"Hola, Scott."

"No soy Scott, Stiles, te paso con el enseguida."

"O Allison, hola disculpa que llame tan tarde pero necesito hablar con Scott, urgente." 

"No te preocupes ahí viene, que estés bien cuídate y saludos a tu padre" 

"En tu nombre"

"Hola hermano, ¿qué pasa? tan tarde que llamas."

"Disculpa por eso, pero lo que tengo que hablar es algo urgente necesito que hables con Chris para que esté alerta por un posible ataque. "

"¿QUE PASO? ¿TE ATACARON?¿ ESTAS BIEN?"

"Calma amigo no me ha pasado nada, el asunto es el siguiente, en la tarde con papá nos encontramos con un hombre y su hijo, en estos momentos están aquí en la casa, con papá pensamos tenerlos cerca para tener un ojo en ellos."

"¿Estás seguro en mantener a desconocido bajo tu techo?." No era algo nuevo que Scott fuera un poco desconfiado de la gente.

"No hay ningún problema este hombre..." No estaba muy seguro en decirle que él era mi compañero todavía, prefería hacerlo cuando estuvieramos juntos. "Este hombre es humano con un hijo pequeño, un bebe. El asunto es , que parece que están huyendo de algo o alguien."

"Entonces hay que tener cuidado con cualquiera que llegue al pueblo de ahora en adelante si lo están persiguiendo."

"Me dio la impresión que quizás es algún hombre lobo el que los persigue"

"¿Por qué?"

"Este hombre Derek..." el solo mencionar su nombre le provoco escalofrió y me provoco algunas imágenes un poco provocativas con su torso. "Tiene algunas cicatrices de garras en su cuerpo, se parecen a las de hombres lobos, pero solo estoy suponiendo no es nada confirmado."

"Acaso lo estuviste espiando mientras estaba en el baño."

"Por dios Scott porque clase de depravado me tomas, solo lo pase a ver mientras veía a su hijo." 

"Si seguro te creo." parece que no me creía por el tono en que lo dijo 

"Hablando del hijo, me di cuenta y mi papá también sea lo sea que lo persigue va tras Jayden."

"¿Jayden?"

"Puedes dejar de interrumpirme y poner atención en lo que estoy diciendo por el amor a dios. Si Jayden es el nombre del bebe de Derek. Como te decía, Derek es muy sobreprotector de Jayden solo piensa en su seguridad sin importarle si el esta lastimado o no."

"Si tomo nota, voy informarles a resto para que estén atentos a cualquier cosa también le diré a Allison y Chris para que tomen medidas."

"Se me olvidaba una cosa Scott."

"Porque creo que esto no me va a gustar, vamos dispara."

"Jayden es un cachorro, un cachorro Alpha."

"MIERDA. Estas seguro de esto quizás sea alguna disputa de manada, no sería muy conveniente meternos en una guerra entre manadas" El tono de preocupación que tenia Scott era notorio.

"No creo que sea cosa de una manada, lo más probable es que sea solo un caso puntual pero tenemos que ganarnos las confianza de Derek para que nos diga cuál es la amenaza, el no sabe que soy hombre lobo todavía."

"Como tu digas, eres el jefe."

"Eso sería todo por ahora, mañana te veo deberíamos juntarnos en la noche en la casa de tu madre con los demás para que nos pongamos de acuerdo."

"Está bien, buenas noches. Y ten cuidado."

"Buenas noches."

Scott no era muy confiado en los hombres lobos externos a la manada, era seguro que se preocuparía. Pero tenía que saber las cosas aparte que era el enlace con los Argent aunque lo más probable era que Chris no tomaría cartas en el asunto el solo tomaría participación si se trataba de cazadores, pero lo mejor era mantenerlo informado.

Lo mejor era dormir un poco, mañana seria otro día. Mientras me desvestía puse atención en el sonido de los corazones en la casa, mi padre ya estaba dormido, Derek y Jayden en la habitación de al lado también dormían, los latidos de los corazones eran constantes mientras dormían tranquilos. Solo me acosté.

Trate de conciliar el sueño pero mi lobo tenía otras ideas, estaba dándome vueltas en la cama, el aroma de Derek me llegaba débil pero igual me ponía nervioso. Mi lobo lo único que quería era acurrucarse a su lado, acompañarlo cuidarlo. COMPAÑERO, CACHORRO, CUIDAR PROTEGER.

Esa parecía un canción en mi cabeza, que se repetía una y otra vez, era pasada la media noche y todavía no podía dormir. Dándome vueltas en la cama me estaba desesperando, a lo mejor si tomaba algo podría conciliar el sueño.

En la cocina saque un poco de leche, salí al patio para ver el cielo mientras tomaba un vaso y trataba de calmar mis sentidos, mientras me encontraba en el patio admirando el cielo estrellado respirando profundamente, había pasado unos momentos en silencio, hasta que puede sentir un aumento en el ritmo cardiaco de Derek, mierda paso algo, deje vaso y corrí hacia la casa directo a la habitación.

Cuando entre el olor a miedo era insoportable, Derek se encontraba jadeando encima de la cama estaba empapado en sudor y se retorcía, estaba teniendo un pesadilla. Cuando trate de acercarme para despertarlo, antes de que alcanzara su hombro salto hacia adelante gritando.

"¡JAAAYYYDEEEN!." El grito fue desgarrador alcance a sujetarlo, antes que saliera disparado de la cama, lo abrace fuertemente, el grito que había dado despertó a Jayden, que se había asustado y estaba llorando en la cama.

"HEY Derek cálmate está bien, no te preocupes," trate de contenerlo mientras se agitaba en mis brazos soltando lagrimas, el olor a miedo y desesperación que tenia era muy potente, le susurraba palabras mientras se tranquilizaba de a poco. Papá entro en la habitación asustado cuando vio la escena delante del, fue hasta Jayden lo tomo en sus brazos y trato de calmarlo mientras lo acunaba .

"Hombre está bien, no pasa nada, Jayden está solo un poco asustado por el grito que diste, no le ha pasado nada." Le decía a Derek mientras lo contenía en mi pecho, su respiración se estaba regulando, se calmaba poco a poco, pero temblaba, sus ropas estaban mojadas con el sudor.

Me senté en la cama junto a él, no quería dejarlo solo, lo seguí abrazando mientras estaba frotando su espalda, susurrándole palabras de consuelo.

Paso un rato mientras estábamos en esa posición, Jayden se había quedado dormido en los brazos de papá.

"Creo que voy a llevarlo a mi habitación para que duerma ahí mientras calmas a Derek."

"Hazlo, yo me voy a quedar aquí , buenas noches papá"

"Buenas noches hijo."

Derek se quedo dormido en mi pecho, no quería dejarlo solo, mi mente estaba en conflicto en estos momentos por un lado mi lobo estaba contento de que estaba cerca de mi compañero que estaba en mi brazos, pero estaba furioso por aquel le había causado daño, la sola idea de que alguien lo había lastimado hasta tal punto en que no era capaz de dormir tranquilo saco un gruñido lleno de rabia de mi.

Ahora que estaba dormido, mientras le frotaba la espalda pude notar que tenia cicatrices bajo la tela, grandes cicatrices que recorrían su espalda. 

Mis ojos estaban rojos de ira.

Definitivamente alguien perdería su garganta, se la arrancaría con mis dientes.


	4. Seguridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una sensación que parecía olvidada, algo que no pensó que podría volver a sentir.

No podía ser. No podía habernos encontrado de nuevo. Marcus estaba aquí, estaba delante mío, su sonrisa diabólica y sus ojos azules. Su expresión era triunfal.

Trate de gritar, no pude, no salía sonido de mi boca. Trate de abalanzarme hacia él, no pude, mi cuerpo no se movía, no respondía, solo podía observar con horror como el monstruo nos había encontrado.

No. No, no, no. Esto no está sucediendo. Sólo es un mal sueño, es sólo- 

"Me gustaría poder tener una cámara para tomar una foto de la expresión que tienes, es simplemente fascinante." Su voz estaba llena de dicha, de regocijo.

"Creíste que podrías correr para siempre, no es así ¿Derek?".

"¿De verdad pensaste que sería tan fácil huir? ... Me siento ofendido. "

"Te atrape, tu tiempo se acabo, y el de ese pequeño mocoso". El terror me inundaba quería moverme tomar a Jayden salir de aquí, alejarme de esa bestia, pero no podía hacer nada, solo estaba ahí inmóvil, mudo.

"Lo único que podría echar de menos, es ese dulce aroma a miedo que despides. Es casi embriagador"

Mis pensamientos estaba a corriendo a mil por segundo, mi corazón acelerado tratando de forzar a mi cuerpo para que se moviera, mi boca seca tratando de gestionar sonido alguno.

"Que linda tonada tienes en tu pecho, lástima que después no podre escucharla de nuevo." Se desplazo hacia Jayden. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras extendía la mano para tocar, sacando sus garras encima de mi pequeño.

“Tengo que decirte, es una pena ver que tan patético eres.”

"Ahora vamos al evento principal, vas a ver cómo le quito la vida a este pequeño bastardo, lo único por lo que te daré las gracias es porque ahora yo podre ser un Alpha. Creo que esa es una pequeña retribución por quitarme a mi hermanita, escoria." Escupió sus palabras con saña, mientras echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió tan fuerte que casi sonó en mis oídos. 

Mi pecho se volvió frío y entumecido por las palabras del hombre lobo. El mato a su hermana, él quería matar a su sobrino. Cerré mis ojos, trate de respirar aunque era doloroso trate de forzarme a hacer algún movimiento de alejarlo de mi hijo, pero no podía. Mi cabeza latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que estaba a punto de dividirse, partirse en dos.

Quería gritarle que se alejara, que dejara en paz a Jayden. Quería arrojarme a él, golpearlo, matarlo. Pero no podía, mi cuerpo no respondía estaba estático no podía respirar, mi pulmones eran pesados como si tuviera piedras en el pecho. Mi cabeza palpitaba tratando de conseguir una reacción de mi cuerpo. No podía.

"No te pongas ansioso después será tu turno. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando veas cómo le quito la vida, quiero que sepas tu posición en la vida, no eres más que una presa, débil e indefensa que no puede hacer nada por nadie. Definitivamente voy a tener los sueños más agradables con la imagen de tu rostro. Cuando te quiete la vida, cuando tenga tu corazón patético en mis manos.”

No podía hacerlo. No podía hacerlo, después de todo. No solo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero yo era demasiado débil.

Un movimiento rápido de su mano, y atravesaba en el cuerpo de mi… 

"¡JAAAYYYDEEEN!."

Mi cuerpo reacciono, salte hacia adelante, pero fui capturado por manos fuertes que me mantienen en mi lugar, dejándome sin ninguna otra opción que ver al hombre en frente. Parpadee las lágrimas en mis ojos, mire a la persona en frente. No era Marcus. 

Me contuvo firme en sus brazos. Miraba con una expresión angustiada... Stiles...

Su voz estaba preocupado, pero cálido. "Cálmate. Todo está bien. Nadie va a hacerte daño."

No podía escuchar bien lo que me decía, solo pude conectar mis ideas cuando escuche el nombre de mi hijo. "Jayden está solo un poco asustado por el grito que diste, no le ha pasado nada."

Mi niño estaba a salvo, estaba bien, mis labios comenzaron temblar y lágrimas calientes encontraron su camino por mis mejillas. Mi cuerpo temblando de miedo, tenía que estar avergonzado por llorar en los brazos de otro hombre. Quería ser fuerte, quería dejar de ser la víctima, no podía ser débil.

Stiles frotaba círculos en mi espalda, su mano era cálida. Solo pude aferrarme a su camiseta contenido por sus brazos dejando escapar un suspiro de mi pecho.

Se balanceaba, me contenía, aunque él fuera un poco más pequeño que yo, me seguía abrazando

Sentí un gruñido, apretó sus brazos en contra mía, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba protegido, seguro. Su toque era cálido y firme.

Me sentía protegido en ese lugar con esa persona, que solo había conocido hace pocas horas, pero no podía alejarme, no quería estar en otro lado que no fuera sus brazos su pecho, su olor.

Dentro de lo que parecía segundos, ya estaba a la deriva en un sueño exhausto.

Volví a despertarme más tranquilo, solo para darme cuenta que mi cabeza estaba sobre el pecho de Stiles. Me dio miedo, me sonroje. Por la facilidad en que había llegado a esa posición.

El estaba durmiendo.

¿Cómo podía ser que él se preocupara de un desconocido como yo? Para velar por mí después de una pesadilla. Para no dejarme solo. ¿Por qué se preocupaba de un extraño de esa forma?

No realice movimiento, no sabía porque, pero no quería moverme, pude sentir los latidos de su corazón en su pecho, era reconfortante, me sentía seguro ahí y eso era lo que me daba miedo. Su mano estaba en mi pelo. Evitando que me alejara del.

Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba cerca de otra persona, no de esa forma. Me asustaba, pero…

Trate de no pensar mas y volver a dormir, aquí en los brazos de un desconocido que me hacía sentir seguro, tan seguro como no había estado en mucho tiempo. Seguro, se sentía raro pensar en esa palabra, se sentía raro tener esa sensación de nuevo que me resultaba extraño.

Cerré mis ojos una vez más…

Me abandone al sueño, un sueño relajante… sintiéndome... seguro por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

\--------------------------

Estaba amaneciendo, me había quedado dormido tranquilizando a Derek, mi lobo estaba contento por la cercanía que estaba de mi COMPAÑERO.

Pero me tenía preocupado, quien era capaz de dejar a una persona en un estado de miedo, a una posición en que no era capaz de dormir, por medio de lo que podría ocurrir.

Tenía que averiguar luego quien lo estaba persiguiendo, aquel que lo quería lastimar.

Lo mejor sería levantarse, pero no quería despertar a Derek se vei tan pacifico dormido, comencé a deslizar mi mano por su mejilla, acariciándolo con cuidado como si fuera de cristal.

"Yo te cuidare, no dejare que nada te pase." Diciendo eso le di beso en la frente

Me quede unos momentos más esperando ahí, Aunque lo que quería era quedarme, tenía trabajo que hacer, había que coordinarse con el resto, podría mandar a Derek a la guardería que manejaban Érica e Isaac. De esa forma podrían vigilar a Jayden. Tenía que hablar luego con ellos para que no se llevaran una sorpresa.

"Derek... Derek... vamos grandulón despierta"

"Vamos papá oso hay que ver a un pequeño y tienes que prepararte para ir a la secundaria." Derek se movió lentamente se estiro, pero cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, salto.

"Lo- lo-siento." Parecía avergonzado. Trataba de arreglarse la ropa. Mirando cohibido.

"Nah no te preocupes, no pasa nada. En todo caso hace tiempo que no estaba con un hombre tan guapo en una cama." Le sonreí pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La reacción de Derek era divertida por un lado, puso una cara de asombro y se sonrojo fuertemente, y por otro pude notar cierto grado de excitación en el.

"Y-Y-Yo..."

"Es broma hombre, no te preocupes, solo lo dije para que te relajaras un poco."

"Creo que lo mejor es que busque otro lugar donde quedarme, les estoy causando mucho problemas...”

"De eso ni hablar, TU te quedas aquí, esa reacción que tuviste es normal cuando se pierde a alguien, te lo digo por experiencia me paso lo mismo con mi madre."

"Pero como va a ser normal, que cause un alboroto de esa magnitud, te desperté a ti y a tu padre, provoque un escándalo…"

"En primer lugar yo estaba despierto, en segundo no fue un alboroto, así que cálmate. Por si acaso Jayden está en la habitación de mi padre, el se lo llevo para que durmiera ahí por mientras te calmabas."

"Gra-Gracias." Estaba un poco cohibido, el silencio se estaba haciendo incomodo.

"Como dijiste que tenias una reunión en la secundaria, estaba pensando que podrías ir después a una guardería de unos amigos para que vean a Jayden cuando estés dando clases."

"Estaba pensando en buscar una, pero si tienes un dato eso será mejor."

"Es un buen lugar, van a tratar bien a Jayden así que no tienes de que preocuparte."

"Creo que mi papá se despertó, así que voy a buscar a Jayden y te lo traigo para que lo veas, después baja a tomar desayuno."

 

Cuando fui a la habitación de papá, el ya estaba vestido.

¿Cómo está el chico? pregunto.

"Esta más calmado, estaba hablando con él, después le voy a dar la dirección de la guardería de Érica."

"Es lo mejor. Mira quien está despierto." Jayden se movía en la cama fascinado viendo el techo mientras movía sus pies.

"HE miren a este pequeño cachorro, echas de menos a tu papá, siii parece que sí, y creo que también necesitas un cambio de pañal." Jayden estaba feliz se reía, era simplemente perfecto con pañales sucios y todo.

"Y tú dices que yo necesito un babero, creo que vamos a tener que comprar dos" mi padre se reía." Me adelanto voy a preparar el desayuno"

Tome a Jayden y se lo lleve a Derek. Cuando entre en la habitación el estaba buscando su ropa. Cuando vio a Jayden lo tomo en sus brazos con desesperación murmurando palabras, pero que yo escuchaba claramente.

“Voy abajo a ayudar a mi padre con el desayuno, cuando estés listo baja para que no acompañes.” No espere respuesta. Salí de la habitación rápido, pero cuando estaba llegando a la escalera, pude escuchar.

“Ese monstruo no está aquí, no voy a dejar que tu tío te ponga una mano encima aunque tenga que dar mi vida para que eso ocurra.”

Se me formo un nudo en la garganta, su propia familia lo estaba cazando, su propia familia los quería matar.


	5. Planificación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpe por no haber publicado antes, esto lo termine escribiendo varias veces, aparte de que tenía poco tiempo :P  
> Cualquier error es mío, indíquenmelo y lo corrijo.  
> Gracia por leerlo.

Jayden estaba inquieto, trataba de arrancarse cuando Derek quería cambiarlo de pañales y ropa, estaba bastante enérgico esta mañana quizás sea la posibilidad que faltaba una semana para la luna llena, según Chloe de la poco información que le dio, entre más grande se volviera más sentiría la atracción por la luna o algo así, se supone que no debería mostrar rasgo de lobo en él corto plazo.

“Vamos cachorro, quédate quieto.”Definitivamente cuando sea más grande va a ser todo un luchador, con un suspiro, Derek decidió buscar a su mejor aliado, de la mochila saco un pequeño peluche de lobo color café, él ultimo regalo de Chloe.

Él efecto fue inmediato, en cuanto Jay lo vio, se desplazo por la cama para alcanzarlo.

“¿esto es lo que quieres cachorro?¿quieres a tu amiguito?” Derek decía mientras lo balanceaba.

“Auu -Auu.” Jayden balbuceaba tratando de alcanzarlo.

Cuando lo tenía en sus brazos se recostó en su espalada y mientras lo sostenía empezó a entablar un conversación con su amigo peludo.

Derek se divertía ver como Jay interactuaba con Auu su mejor amigo y él más constante en su vida, era bastante interesante ver como conversaba con a Auu a su modo y se preguntaba que le estaría diciendo en su lenguaje. Mientras estaba distraído con Auu, lo mejor era aprovechar de cambiarlo lo más rápidamente posible.

Cuando estaba listo con Jayden, reviso los documentos que tenía que presentar en la secundaria, algunas cosas de Jayden y un cuchillo que llevaba a todos lados bajo la manga de la chaqueta, no era un experto pero sabía manejarse con él. Ya se había salvado una vez por andar trayéndolo.

Estando listo, bajo hacia la cocina y se encontró con los Stilinski que tenia él desayuno preparado. Después de varias disculpa por los problemas ocurridos en la noche y ellos diciendo que no había ningún problema por lo que había pasado.

“No te preocupes por un par de pesadillas.” Decía John.

“Cuando Claudia murió, Stiles también tenia pesadillas y yo también.” Tenía un cierto de amargura cuando pronunciaba esas palabras, por un momento se quedo en silencio pero prosiguió.

“Algunas noches después de aquello, ambos teníamos pesadillas, él me consolaba a mi o yo a él. Es algo con lo que se aprende a vivir… nunca la vas a olvidar, siempre será la madre de Jayden, siempre será tu esposa, la mujer que amaste y que amaras y estará en tu corazón. Pero tienes que seguir hacia adelante por él.” Apuntando a Jay que en ese momento estaba mordiendo la oreja de de Auu.

“Te digo lloraras por ella algunas noches, te dolerá recordarla, posiblemente algunas veces te emborracharas recordándola, pero al día siguiente tienes que levantarte y seguir, así son las cosas.” Tenía razón en lo que decía pero no pude dejar notar que en su mano todavía llevaba la argolla.

“Ya, cambiemos de temas mejor, que si no vamos a terminar todos llorando y hay muchas cosas que hacer ¿no es así Derek?.” Decía Stiles levantándose de la mesa.  

Derek le prepara la leche a Jayden  dejándola  enfriar a baño maría y después tomo asiento en él lugar disponible, Stiles acerco un plato con un omelet con espinacas guiñándole un ojo.

Comieron en silencio por unos momentos, Derek estaba concentrado sobre lo que le había dicho John, cuando este los saco de sus pensamientos.

“Terminando te podríamos dejar en la secundaria.”

“Gracias”

“A y también podríamos mostrarle donde está la guardería para que pases después, queda cerca de la secundaria, podrías ir a dar a una vuelta por ahí para que conozcas los alrededores, también te podría pasar mi llave para cuando vuelvas después yo saco otra copia, así no te quedaras puertas afueras.” Decía Stiles, mientras se levantaba comprobar la leche.

“Hablando de llaves, sobre el tema de arriendo de la pieza si quieres podemos hacer un pequeño contrato si quieres, aunque por mi parte solo lo dejaría como un acuerdo de palabra. me basta y me sobra con él papeleo de la comisaria.” John decía con una cara de fastidio con la mención de trabajo.

Stiles se reía mientras pasaba la leche para Jayden, se quedo mirando mientras veía que Derek le estaba dando a probar un poco del omelet.

“¿No crees que está un poco pequeño para ese tipo de alimentos?” decía Stiles con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz y frunciendo él seño un poco.

“No hay problema, siempre le ha gustado probar las cosas,” una sonrisa se le escapo mientras recordaba alguna travesura de Jayden.

“¿Algo interesante que contar?” pregunto Stiles

“Me estaba acordando la vez que le di de probar un poco de carne asada, resulta que él la tomo del tenedor, claro no podía masticarla por lo que empezó a chupar la carne como si fuera un chupete, resulta que se le cayó y él quedo mirando la carne en el suelo y cuando me miro tenía una cara de pena y se puso a llorar porque había perdido la carne le di un poco más y se calmo.” Para Derek era agradable recordar esos pequeños momentos con su hijo, esos pequeños recuerdos de paz que había tenido, esas pequeñas cosas.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que fue interrumpido por John. “Pásame a ese pequeño carnívoro para que le de comer mientras terminas él desayuno.”

Era inusualmente sospechoso la forma en que se sentía con estos dos hombre que casi no conocía, las preguntas saltaban en su mente, lo mejor sería quedarse un poco cerca por ahora después seria mejor buscar algo un poco más independiente.

Cuando él desayuno termino Stiles se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse y John se quedo en la cocina, mientras Derek se desliza hacia él living y empieza a ver las fotos de la familia en la habitación viendo algunas fotos de Stiles con su padre, con sus amigos o familiares en los marcos, se queda mirando una foto en particular donde se puede apreciar a John más joven dándole un beso en la mejilla a una mujer de cabello castaño muy similar a Stiles en sus facciones con un bebe en los brazos, los dos se ve completamente felices con su hijo, La madre de Stiles sonriendo hacia la cámara y John con los ojos cerrados mientras deposita un tierno beso en su mejilla con los brazos envueltos en su cintura, mientras ella sostenía a un pequeño Stiles para que viera la cámara.

Había estado tan concentrado viendo la foto que no noto a John detrás del. “Esa foto es de cuando Stiles tenía un par de meses, a Claudia siempre le gusto esa foto…” se asusto un poco pero no pudo dejar de notar la mirada de nostalgia que tenia.

“¿Que… que le paso a ella?” pregunto Derek.

“Cuando Stiles era pequeño, unos 7 años, se le diagnostico un tipo de cáncer al año después ella nos dejo…” esos recuerdo deberías ser bastante dolorosos, por la expresión.

“Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado…”

“Nah, no te preocupes por eso hijo.” Diciendo eso revolvió él pelo de Derek como si fuera un niño pequeño, ese simple gesto lo dejo atónito, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un gesto de carriño hacia él que no fuera de Jayden, aunque la forma en lo trataron como un niño lo hizo sonrojar un poco.

“YA ESTOY LISTO.” Grito Stiles mientras se sentía un carrera del piso superior para después ver como él venía bajando a saltos por la escaleras.

“Mejor nos vamos para que no lleguemos tarde, no quieres dar una mala impresión al director de la secundaria, tienes que dar un buen ejemplo a este pequeño cachorro aquí, tienes que enseñarle a ser puntual ¿no creen?” Derek lo quedo mirando por un momento parecía extraño que haya ocupado él termino de de cachorro con Jayden, quizás lo había escuchado a él.

“Si creo que tienes razón, yo los sigo.”

Cuando estaban en la patrulla Stiles le paso su llave a Derek  que las tomo con un poco de duda, estos dos hombres era muy confiados le estaban entregando las llaves de su casa así nada más, eran oficiales de la ley, pero no se preocupaban si él podría robarles.

Mientras estaban de camino a la Secundaria, Stiles no se quedaba quieto, señalando los diferentes lugares del  pueblo, dejando clara sus preferencias por algunos locales y diciendo cosas, como cual tenía los mejores pasteles o donde servían buenos desayunos o cosas por él estilo. En un momento apunto a un edificio color azul claro, de unos dos pisos que tenia pintado un bosque, una luna y lo que parecía ser algunos lobos que estaban jugando entre ellos mientras uno aullaba.

Era raro tener esa temática con lobos, tomando en cuenta que los lobos cuales nunca fueron los buenos en los cuentos infantiles o en la mitología. No la había visto antes, pero era un bonito y agradable, el nombre era _"Guardería el Bosque de la luna."_ Era un poco irónico que tendrían a un pequeño lobo ahí…

"Quizás Jayden se haga amigo del pequeño Damián y la pequeña Victoria" John dijo.

"¿y son hijos de?

"Damián es el hijo de nuestros amigos Érica y Boyd, y Victoria es la pequeña de Scott y Allison." Respondió Stiles mientras miraba hacia atrás.

"Por eso me recomendabas el lugar, cuidan a sus propios hijos acá."

"Si eso es verdad pero también es porque queda cerca de la secundaria, ves ya llegamos." La patrulla se detuvo y Stiles hizo un gesto con la mano." A ver espera un poco te voy a anotar la dirección de la casa para cuando vuelvas, y la dirección de un buen taller mecánico para que les digas que pasen a recoger el coche al depósito de la comisaria, a menos que quieras dejarlo ahí, lo cual sería una lástima, ya que ese coche igual es precioso, un Camaro es precioso, aunque te defraudo un poco y terminaste dejando los pies en el camino, a todo esto como están tus pies ¿no te lastimaste con esa caminata de ayer?¿te hiciste daño?¿te trataste las heridas?¿te lastimaste las rodillas? Ayer tenias manchado las rodillas en tus pantalones, eso quiere decir que caiste en algun momento... "

Terminando ese pequeño discurso que dejo a Derek preguntándose cuanto podía una persona hablar sin respirar. “Gracias, estoy bien no te preocupes.”

Las clases estaban por comenzar, al bajarse de la patrulla varias miradas de estudiantes se posaron en él, no era muy común ver quizás las patrullas en la secundaria, lo más probable es que eso levantara algunos rumores o algo parecido.

  
Muchos de ellos se quedaron mirando o señalando a Jayden, mientras él solo seguía mordiendo la oreja de Auu sin tomar en cuenta nada más.

Entrando al edificio sentí cierta nostalgia al recordar los días en los cuales estudiaba, él tipo ajetreo, alumnos corriendo por el pasillo, aunque no deberían correr según reglamento, conversando, llevando trabajos en sus manos como si fueran de cristal tratando de esquivar a otros estudiantes.

Derek se acerca a una estudiante para pedirle indicaciones de donde se encontraba la oficina de la director. No fue difícil encontrarla.

Una secretaria se encontraba conversando con otra mujer, tal vez alguna profesora. Cuando su mirada se poso en Derek. Dijo de inmediato, “Si viene a hablar con él Director tendrá que esperar un poco que tiene un reunión luego, de ahí podrá atenderlo.” La otra mujer se quedo mirándolo de pies a cabeza mientras la secretaria hablaba

“Eehh, la reunión de hecho es conmigo.”

“Ah disculpe pensé que era él padre de algún estudiante, usted debe ser Derek Hale ¿Verdad?”

“Si soy yo un gusto” diciendo eso extiende la mano para saludarla.

“Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Doris Canmarl, dígame Doris no más, en un momento lo atiende él Director.”

 _Aquí vamos, día uno_. Fue él pensamiento de Derek.


	6. Recorrido

Derek estaba un poco nervioso por la reunión de con el Director. Esperaba que no tuviera ningún inconveniente. Le gustaba la idea de dar clases, Lo ponía contento, era su pasión lo que siempre había querido, enseñar. Pero sabía que eso no sería algo que pueda hacer normalmente.

No le gustaba la idea de tener que dejar a Jayden en una guardería aunque fuera por algunas horas. Había hablado con el director y sabía que no serían muchas las clases que debería dar a la semana, ya que simplemente era un reemplazo el que estaba haciendo. Y lo más seguro es que buscaría a alguien con mayor experiencia que él o más estable.

Tomó asiento para esperar, mientras las dos mujeres seguían conversando, se sumió en sus pensamientos. Jayden empezó a colocarse inquieto, retorciéndose, tratando de bajarse de su regazo.

Derek se levanto del asiento dejando el peluche en él y colocando Jayden en el piso sosteniéndolo, para que mantuviera el equilibrio mientras comenzó a dar pequeños paso mientras lo sostenía."Si sigues pronto vas a estar caminando solo dentro de muy poco, Jay." Aunque ya era capaza de caminar un poco por su cuenta. El pequeño solo sonreía mientras avanzaba con su padre, balbuceando "pa-pa-pa" una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

En un momento lo levanto por encima de su cabeza mientras Jayden daba pequeños gritos de alegría estirando sus brazos hacia el rostro de su padre. Derek lo acerco un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras chillaba de alegría y trata de aferrarse al cuello de Derek. De repente escucho unas sonrisas en su espalda, se dio vuelta para ver a las dos mujeres sonriéndole.

Se había olvidado que no estaba solo y se sonrojo un poco, probablemente no era el lugar adecuado para dar esas muestras de afecto y menos si todavía estaba esperando para una reunión. "Disculpen…me deje llevar."

"No te preocupes, eso fue una escena demasiado tierna ¿no crees Mary?" Doris dijo sonriéndole a la otra mujer.

"Si tienes razón. He conocido a muchos padres que no son muy expresivos con sus hijos en público. Son un poco esquivos a las muestras de afecto… Disculpa no me había presentado soy Mary Simmons encantada de conocerte Derek." Acercándose para estrechar la mano. "Trabajo en la cafetería."

"Un placer… Este pequeño de aquí es Jayden." El cual estaba jugando con los botones de la camisa.

"Un gusto conocerlos Derek, Jayden. Hmmm… mejor me retiro, nos vemos después Doris."

Se quedó mirando, mientras Mary salía de la habitación. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo ahí de pie mirando. Ella era parecida a Chloe, tenía un aire familiar. La memoria de ella le provoco un poco de pena en su pecho, recordando lo que no pudo hacer por ella.

“Derek… Derek, el Director te está esperando.” Salió de sus pensamientos dándose vuelta para ver a Doris señalando la puerta en un gesto de que pasara.

Tomando una respiración profunda avanzo hacia su reunión.

La reunión procedió más o menos como esperaba, era más o menos similar como en las otras ocasiones que dio una entrevista de trabajo. También ayudo que tenía una recomendación muy buena de su antiguo empleador, no tuvo problema con las preguntas que le realizaron, ni con el horario que tenía, como había anticipado no eran muchas las clases que tendría durante la semana, no pasaría lejos mucho tiempo de Jayden. El director termino diciendo que si su desempeño era bueno, tal vez tendría un contrato por más tiempo que solo por el mes, eso sería agradable, pero eso era algo que no ocurría, pero no lo menciono. Termino firmando los formularios de empleo.

Su primera clase seria el día lunes a primera hora.

Después de que termino la reunión procedió. A dirigirse hacia la guardería para ver cómo era el lugar. Estaba pensando en poder dar una vuelta por el pueblo para conocer mejor las cercanías y buscar la dirección del taller para poder tener en buenas condiciones el auto lo más pronto posible.

Era alrededor de las 11 de la mañana cuando llego a las afuera de la guardería, se podía escuchar las risas, el llanto, los gritos alegres de niños jugando adentro. Se acercó a tocar el timbre y espero…

Cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta, pudo apreciar una mujer de cabello rubio con un moño, con mechones sueltos en todas direcciones. Pareciera que había estado peleando con alguien. Tenía manchas de pintura en el rostro, las manos y la ropa, mayormente en su delantal.

Cuando su mirada se fijó en el… ¿ella olfateo? Eso parecía un poco raro, Jayden comenzó a llorar cuando la miro, trato de calmarlo mientras ella seguía observándolo.

“No será mejor que pasaran para que podamos conversar.” Con un gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Tratando de arrullar a Jay que seguía llorando, daba impresión que no le gustaba la señorita, se aferraba a su cuello sin mirar a ningún lado mientras sollozaba. Se dirigió a l interior de la guardería. Entraron a una oficina, donde ella tomo unas toallas para limpiarse las manos.

“Disculpe por la facha, pero estábamos haciendo algunos cuadros para los padres con los niños más grandes, eso hasta que decidieron que me hacía falta un poco de color en mi persona.” Con una sonrisa en su rostro. “Me presento soy Érica Reyes, dirijo la guardería junto a Isaac Lahey.” Tendiendo la mano en un saludo.

“Un placer, soy Derek Hale y él es Jayden.” El cual seguía sollozando en sus brazos.” Vine por recomendación del oficial Stiles Stilinski, estaba buscando algún lugar para este pequeño mientras esté dando algunas clases.”

“Algo sabia sobre un nuevo profesor, te darás cuenta que en este pueblo las noticias vuelan ¿Algo que quieras saber de aquí?”

Obvio que quería datos sobre el lugar. Independiente de la recomendación que le habían dado. “¿Cuántos son los niños que manejan en la guardería? Y ¿Cuántas personas trabajan aquí?”

“En total hay 14 niños, Somos cuatro personas los encargados de velar por ellos.” Respondió, nunca dejando de sonreír.

La conversación fu bastante fluida desde ese punto. Ella era una persona bastante agradable, respondiendo a todas las dudas que se le podían ocurrir. Se puso de acuerdo con el horario y la inscripción. Lo que le preocupaba era que Jayden nunca dejo de sollozar mientras tenían las conversaciones, y se prolongó hasta que salieron de la guardería.

Después se dirigió a la dirección del taller, para dar las indicaciones sobre su coche y donde se encontraba, Mientras conversaba con el jefe del taller un empleado tomo la grúa y se fue a buscar el coche al depósito, cuando regreso con el auto empezaron a hacerle un diagnóstico de la falla. Deseaba que la reparación no fuera nada complicado, no le gustaba mucho desplazarse a pie, y le resultaba incomodo no tener el vehículo en caso de que ocurriera algo.

Cuando ya tenía todo acordado, y que tendría que buscar el auto al día siguiente, dejo cancelado y dejo a los hombres trabajando.

Decidió dar unas vueltas por el pueblo para ubicarse mejor. La comunidad era muy tranquila no había mayor alboroto, agitación y el estrés, como en las grandes ciudades, donde todos parecían correr todo el tiempo, hasta el aire parecía calmado.

Decidió comprar algunas para comer y algunas frutas para Jay y aprovechar de llevar algo también a la casa de los Stilinski para darle de alguna forma las gracias por cómo se habían comportado con ellos. No estaba muy seguro de que les podría gustar o que no les gustaba por lo que compro de todo un poco incluyendo un poco de carne.

Con las cosas de comida en un brazo y Jayden en otro. Consiguió un taxi para que lo llevara a la casa Stilinski.

Dejando las cosas en la cocina, fue hacia la habitación para buscar el bolso y sacar algunas cosas de Jayden para que pudiera darle el baño que no le había todavía, se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo pasado por alto, pero no había estado pensando muy claramente todavía, la pesadilla aún estaba vívidamente en su mente, tenía esa sensación de inquietud en su mente, ahora que estaba solo con su niño no podía quitarse esa imagen de Marcus sobre Jay.

Mientras le daba el baño al Jayden se quedó viendo como el solo jugaba con el agua, chapoteando.

“Sé que no te gusto la guardería Jay…” Se quedó mirando fijamente, pensando en la reacción que había tenido cuando fueron a la guardería.

“Pero vas a tener que aguantar un poco, solo estarás poco tiempo ahí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.” Se acercó a darle un beso en su pequeña cabeza.

“Quizás puede que hagas algunos amiguitos ¿no te gustaría eso?” Jayden levanto la vista mientras decía “¿Auu-Auu?”

“Si Auu es tu amigo, pero podrás jugar con otros niños además de Auu ¿no te gustaría eso?” Se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero siguió jugando con el agua. Podría entender todo lo que le estaba diciendo, era muy pequeño para eso. Pero él no era un niño común tampoco.

Cuando ya estaba listo con el baño fue a colocarle el pañal y la ropa. Fue a buscar un yogurt para darle, después se quedó en la habitación leyéndole libros a Jay para que durmiera un poco. Aunque solo tenía dos libros para leerle, uno era _Las Crónicas de Narnia El león la bruja y el ropero_ , pero ahora era el turno de _El Hada Reina de los Dientes._

Siguió leyendo hasta que Jayden se quedó dormido en sus brazos, pero no paro, continuo leyendo el libro mientras en su mente se seguía preguntando si su vida tendría algún final feliz como el de esos libros….

\--------------------------

Stiles estaba nervioso, eso era algo que cualquiera le podría decir, su compañero de patrulla ya le había dicho que se quedara tranquilo, pero eso no era una opción para él. No podía dejar de pensar en Derek, ni cómo podía una persona querer matar a su propia familia, a un niño. Mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba poniéndose nervioso sobre la reunión que tendrían en la noche, ya había hablado con la mayoría pero lo mejor era conversar las cosas de frente para una mejor coordinación.

“Stilinski si no te quedas quieto te juro que te voy a cortar los dedos” Brandan le dijo, estaba enojado, hace rato le había dicho que se quedara quieto, pero seguía tamborileando los dedos de una manera constante, sus amenazas le daban risa, como si en realidad pudiera hacerle daño. “Me tienes enfermo con ese bendito ruido.”

“No te preocupes nos falta poco para terminar la patrulla y te vas a deshacer de mí.” Entrelazo las manos y se mordió el comentario que quería hacer, Brandan era muy poco tolerante con el sarcasmo y lo mejor era no tener problemas ahora.

Parecía que el tiempo había pasado más lentamente ese día, pero ya estaba llegando al final de su turno, solo un poco. Un poco de papeleo y sería libre para comprobar como estaba Derek y Jayden.

Su padre se quedó más tiempo en la estación. Mientras se adelantó diciéndole que prepararía la comida cuando llegar o pasaría a comprar algo para para ahorrar tiempo. Aunque el solo le dio una mirada.

Le pidió a unos compañeros si le podían dar un aventón, ya que estaba patrullando cerca de su casa, todavía no terminaban de arreglar el Jeep después del último incidente. Además de que Jeep era viejo no era muy fácil su reparación pero n quería deshacerse de el todavía.

Lo dejaron a unas cuadras de la casa y se fue caminando mientras trataba de enfocarse en su entorno, en los sonidos que llegaban, en los olores, en todo lo que pudiera captar.

Cuando llego a su casa pudo detectar dos latidos de corazón que provenían del interior. Ya estaban en casa, ya estaban seguros adentro.

Cuando entro dejo el arma en la caja de seguridad, y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Derek, toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta.

Entro en la habitación para encontrarse Derek durmiendo, con Jayden en sus brazos con un libro a su costado.

Como alguien podría querer hacerle daño…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero he tenido un mes de mierda. Disculpando la expresión.


	7. La reunión de la Manada.

Al bajar a la cocina se percató de las compras que eran muy variadas, despejando la mesa se puso a cocinar, tratando de concentrase en lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mente no dejaba trabajar en lo que tendría que hacer esa noche y como ponerse de acuerdo con los demás, en cómo manejar la situación que tenía entre manos, tenía mucho que perder.

Sumidos en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del momento en que llego su padre a la casa. Quedo en que su padre se quedaría en la casa en caso de…

Si alguien puede manejar una amenaza ese sería John Stilinski, nadie puede decir lo contrario. No después de haber criado a un hombre lobo por su cuenta sobre todo después de perder a su esposa y ser además el sheriff del condado. Su madre siempre cuido del cuando estuvo, para que no tuviera ninguna amenaza por ser lo que era. Siempre tuvo la sensación de que su madre se culpaba por lo que el llego a ser.

Después de terminar la preparación dela cena le pidió a su padre que fuera a despertar a Derek.

Después de que comieron se despidió, y salió rumbo a la casa de Scott, donde había quedado de acuerdo en juntarse, generalmente la reuniones se realizaban en su casa, pero esto no era algo que podrían hacer por ahora.

No quería dejar la casa, quería volver y acurrucarse en Derek venerarlo, marcarlo, morderlo y frotarse para que tuviera su olor, para que todos supieran que él le pertenecía y nadie se atreviera a tocarlo. Trato de mantener la calma mientras seguía caminando. Solo quería el fuera seguro, decirle que el siempre velaría por su seguridad, pero no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación. No quería asustarlo.

Su compañero real versus sus deberes con la manada y la comunidad sobrenatural local, no puede dar un paso en falso, ya que esto puede terminar de varias formas y algunas muy mal.

Stiles suspiro, “Estoy jodido.”

Agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos. Termina mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar, una mala costumbre que tiene cuando está nervioso.

“NADIE LO TOCORA.” Exclama, justo cuando una señora venia pasando y se queda mirando como si fuera un loco. Mal momento para un pensamiento hablado, se avergonzó un poco agacho la cabeza y acelero el paso.

Al llegar a la casa de Scott fue recibido por Allison con la pequeña Victoria en sus brazos. La cual se encontraba llorando.

“Hola Stiles.” Inhalo mientras trataba de mecer a la pequeña en sus brazos, mientras pasaba al interior.

“Buenas Allison ¿algún problema con la pequeña?” Decía eso mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor, mientras veía a Allison maniobrando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

“No a parado de quejarse.” Se veía un poco angustiada, mientras veía a su pequeña y le acariciaba el rostro. “Creo que le están saliendo los dientes, Scott fue a la farmacia a comprar Tylenol para bebés o algo así, y traer algunas cosas para reunión.”

“Pásame a la pequeña un poco.” Tomando a la bebe en sus brazos empezó a hacerles caras mientras le hablaba, no como bebe, si no claramente no entendía como la gente le hacía eso a los pequeños de hablarles como si fueran alienígenas de otro planeta. “Mira que se pone fea mientras llora, no te preocupes. Aquí llego el tío Stiles a salvar la noche.”

“O mi héroe.” Se burló Allison.

“Anda a prepararle una botella con agua con hielo. Mientras veo a la pequeña.”

“Lo fríos calman las encías pero no tienen que ser congelado. Más que nada va a morder el biberón no tomara mucho el agua. Aunque sería mejor si tuvieran un mordedor.”

“Oh interesante, deja ir a buscar eso.”

Cuando la pequeña victoria se había calmado se quedó dormida. Mientras mordisqueaba el biberón. Cuando llego Scott puedo ver que la pequeña estaba calmada.

Los demás empezaron a llegar al rato después. Cuando llego Érica exclamo.

“TU.” Apuntando a Stiles

“Shh- cálmate mujer tenemos a un pequeña aquí durmiendo.” Apuntando a la pequeña.

Boyd se reía mientras llevaba a Damián en los brazos que estaba jugando con su rostro. “Prepárate hombre viene hecha una furia.” Lo decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

“No te preocupes ya sabía que esto pasaría.” Respondiendo con resignación.

“¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Érica?” Pregunto Scott, con Victoria en los brazos.

“Nada importante, solo un poco de omisión de información por parte de nuestro Alpha. Aquí presente.” Lanzándole una mirada asesina mientras lo señalaba.

“Resulta que Stiles nos dijo que el nuevo profesor de la secundaria estaría pasando por la guardería. Pero lo que no dijo es, que el hijo de ese profesor era un pequeño Alpha.” Señalo Isaac mientras entraba con Danny saludado a todos los presentes que se le quedaron mirando. Seguidos por Lydia y Jackson.

“Oh, era eso.”

“Tú también los sabias McCall. No me asombra en lo absoluto.” Jackson decía mientras tomaba asiento en la sala de estar junto Lydia a su lado mientras se quedaba mirando sus uñas como si nada le importara.

“Porque no tomamos asiento mientras discutimos esto.” Decía Allison mientras hacia un gesto para que pasaran.

“Stilinski tendrá que ser muy claro por qué dejo pasar a un Alpha sin manada, que solo traerá problemas en el territorio.” Jackson no se encontraba de muy buen humor con esta información.

“No tengo nada en contra de los bebes, pero un pequeño lobo creo que pone las cosas en otro nivel.” Lydia seguía mirando las uñas sin levantar la vista. Pero su seño estaba claramente enfadada. “No habría sido mejor decirle al padre que estaba entrando en territorio de otra manada y que no era lo conveniente para que ellos estén aquí.”

Cuando esas palabras fueron dichas Stiles vio todo rojo soltó un gruñido amenazante, todos en la sala se quedaron estáticos mirándolo, solo se oían los quejidos del pequeño Damián, que debía haber sentido el cambio de ánimo en la sala. Sabía que se estaba poniéndose furioso con solo la insinuación de expulsar a Derek del territorio para que no haya problema, llevándose la mano al rostro, la cual tenía sus garras afuera y trato de controlar la respiración, todo lo relacionado con Derek lo estaba sacando de control y el solo pensar en que lo alejaran, le hacía hervir la sangre.

Cuando ya estaba medianamente más calmado, Danny fue el que hablo. “Stiles, porque no nos dice que es lo que realmente te está afectando.”

Estaba meditando que decir pero lo mejor será soltar la bomba de una vez.

“Stilinski habla de una vez, no te había visto perder el control nunca de esa forma. Ni siquiera conmigo.” Jackson generalmente no se mordía la lengua en decir una que otra pesadez, pero ahora parecía realmente preocupado.

“Derek, es mi compañero… Mi compañero verdadero.”

“Nos estas diciendo que crees en ese cuento de hadas de los Hombre lobos, que encontraste a tu alma gemela. 1 entre más de 7300 millones de personas en el mundo.” Lydia ahora lo estaba mirando con una mirada calculadora.

“Stiles como puede ser eso sincero incluso dentro de la comunidad de cazadores eso es como un cuento nada más que una leyenda.” Ahora es Allison la que estaba exponiendo el punto de vista

Los ojos se volvieron rojo una vez más. “Lydia sé que es difícil de creer, mi diosa. Pero es algo que sentí desde el primer momento en que lo vi y sentir su olor. Nunca había perdido el control, no hasta que lo vi.” Tomo una respiración profunda antes de proseguir. “En lo que lleva aquí en la ciudad no he podido controlar bien mi impulso de reclamarlo como MIO.” Con esa última declaración sus ojos fueron a un rojo furioso mientras pensaba en Derek. Un lobo podía tener varias parejas antes de tener un compañero, pero cuando ya había escogido un compañero, este se volvía monógamo solo se centraría en su compañero y nadie más.

“Ustedes me conocen de toda la vida, saben que he tenido parejas antes. Pero él es diferente, todo lo relacionado con él me está volviendo loco.”

Esa declaración estaba dejando a todos confundidos ya que los compañeros verdaderos eran casi un cuento de hadas. Pero nadie podía negar la reacción que su Alpha estaba teniendo cuando se mencionaba al nuevo profesor de nombre Derek.

“Lo único que tengo en mente es el mantenerme cerca del para protegerlo a él y a Jayden, quizás suene absurdo pero mi instinto lo ve como si fuera mi cachorro.” Con eso ultimo solo trato de regular su respiración. “El solo ver las cicatrices que porta, casi hace que pierda el control enfrente suyo, y ustedes saben que guardo bien mi fachada de humano.”

“Ahora la pregunta es ¿De qué hay que protegerlo? Tú dijiste que te dio la impresión de que estaba huyendo de algo.” O el bueno de Scott colocando el tema principal en la mesa fue el pensamiento que se le cruzo a Stiles.

“Por lo que pude escuchar, Derek está arrancando del tío de Jayden.”

“O Dios eso una gran cantidad de mierda si quieres que te diga, su propia familia lo está cazando.” Ese fue Jackson diciendo lo obvio.

“Pero con esa pequeña información ya podemos saber cuál es la amenaza directa.” Danny tenía razón en eso, solo podía ser alguien del lado de la familia de la madre de Jayden. “Podría revisar los registros del lado de familia de la esposa de Derek.”

“¿Por qué la familia de la esposa?” Allison pregunto. “Podría ser algún familiar del también.”

“Porque la familia de Derek está muerta… Casi toda la familia murió en un incendio. Su último familiar en morir fue su hermana en un accidente.” Y eso sería toda la información que había recopilado Danny la noche anterior. “NO crean que dejamos entrar a alguien desconocido sin averiguar los antecedentes del susodicho. La muerte de la esposa fue catalogada como un ataque animal.”

Un fuerte suspiro de Lydia y se podía notar como rodaba los ojos. “¿Y que sabemos sobre los ataques animales?” Preguntando de una forma muy irónica.

“Nunca son lo que parecen.” Isaac puntualizo la respuesta levantando la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño.

“Supongo que ahora nos tendremos que poner de acuerdo, como lo vamos a vigilar sin que se dé cuenta, o no. O por lo menos hasta que puedas saltar dentro de sus pantalones- Ouch.”

“Compórtate Jackson esto es serio.”

“Si mi amor.” Agachando la cabeza como un cachorro regañado.

“Te tienen de una correa, literalmente Jackson.” Tanto Danny como Isaac se reían.

Stiles solo sonreía aunque Jackson tenía razón, lo único que podía pensar era en reclamarlo lo más pronto posible. No estaba del todo seguro por cuento tiempo más podría mantener el control, pero tenía que ganarse su confianza. ”Podríamos pedir algunos favores por ahí para que siempre este seguro ¿Quién trabaja en la secundaria? ¿Qué nos podría decir si llegara a ocurrir algo?”

“Eso suena bastante espeluznante si quieres que te diga.” Érica todavía parecía estar echando humo.

“Lo tengo muy claro, sé que es aterrador y espeluznante, el estar vigilando a una persona de esa forma, como si fuéramos el Gran Hermano. Pero no puedo dejar que nada le ocurra, nada más de lo que ya ha tenido que soportar.”

“¿Que ha sido lo que ha pasado con él?”

“Su cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices, además de la pesadillas que tiene. Se los digo el aroma a terror es casi insoportable.” El solo recordar esa esencia le provoco un escalofrío y cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en eso.

“Mensaje recibido. Si no mal recuerdo, creo que Mary trabaja en la secundaria.” Boyd añadió.

Después de meditar un poco las cosas. “NO, eso no es suficiente. Quiero a todos los seres sobrenaturales que tengan un ojo en él.”

Todos se quedaron estáticos donde estaban con mientras lo miraban. Lo que había dicho, se podía hacer, pero era muy inquietante a un nivel alarmante.

“Sip definitivamente nos acabamos en convertir en una parodia de 1984.”

“Si y eso lo convierte en algo morboso Lydia.” Érica parece que empezaba a tomar las cosas un poco más serias de lo que había pensado inicialmente. “¿Cómo vamos a tratar con el pequeño, no creo que quiera estar cerca ni de Isaac ni mío?”

“Seguramente los ve como una amenaza, como recién los conoció. Podrías tratar de mostrar tu muñecas en señal de no agresión y puede que consiga algo de la ropa de Derek para que lo tengan cerca del.”

“Como tú digas, tu eres el que sabe, tu eres el jefe.”

“También podrían pasar por la casa el domingo para que compartan un poco con él.”

Después de eso la reunión fue un poco más amena llevaron a los niños a la habitación para que durmieran por un rato, y se quedaron compartiendo por un rato, Mientras bebían un licor que estaba fabricando Lydia para ellos y veían una película. Aunque Stiles no pudo disfrutar del momento ya que sus pensamientos solo estaban enfocados en una sola cosa. No podía perder a Derek tenía que idear un plan para cortejarlo como se debía, si quería estar cerca del.


	8. Una prueba de fe

Mientras los demás seguían disfrutando de la reunión Stiles, fue hacia el patio para admirar el cielo, enfocarse en las estrellas, tratando de que sus miedos se fueran al vacío así como su impulso de correr. Se dejó caer en el césped mirando hacia el infinito, sin prestar atención en su entorno. Cerro sus ojos pensando en qué hacer con Derek como podría abordarlo sin provocar que se fuera. Podría mantenerlos a salvo sin que el supiera mientras lo cortejaba, pero si el después sabía que lo estaba engañando. Había una posibilidad de que desconfiara después. No sabía cómo enfrentar esta situación ni que decisión tomar.

Quizás tal vez…

“Stiles.”

No, eso no podría salir bien, pero quizás si él le diera una oportunidad podría resultar. Quizás sea lo era más acertado que podría hacer. Su instinto no había fallado antes, siempre supo guiarse por él, quizás solo debía seguirlo. Pero su mente le decía que era una mala idea.

“STILES TE ESTOY HABLANDO.” Lydia sonaba muy enojada.

Se asustó no se había dado cuenta de que ella se había acercado, trato de incorporarse mientras ellas tenia los brazos cruzados fulminándolo con la mirada. “Lydia perdón mi diosa, no me di cuenta que me hablabas.”

“Si me di cuenta.” Su semblante cambio ahora parecía preocupada ligeramente mientras hablaba. “¿Esto te tiene mal verdad? Nunca te había visto con la guardia baja antes.”

“Si, sé que ustedes no me creen realmente, pero toda esta situación.” Un fuerte suspiro salió desde el fondo de su ser. “Me esta trastornando.”

Lydia parecía meditar lo que quería decir. “¿De verdad crees que es tu compañero?”

“Lydia todo dentro de mí, me dice que Derek es. Lo único que sé, es que debo estar con él mi sangre se calienta cuando estoy a su lado. De verdad tienes que conocerlo él es fuerte, dedicado, no le importa sus heridas si Jayden está a salvo al cual le profesa un amor absoluto. Quiero conocer todo del, quiero tenerlo y resguardarlo como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo. Solo, solo…” Podía continuar pero en solo pensar en algo malo que le pudiera ocurrir, provocaba un escalofrió.

“Guau, me convenciste, eso fue bastante cursi para ti, pero no dudaste en nada de lo que decías. Así ¿Qué vas a hacer con Derek?”

“Estaba pensando eso antes de que llegaras y tengo una idea.”

“Adelante, suelta.”

“Le voy a decir que lo que soy.”

“QUEEE ¿ESTAS LOCO?” Lydia parecía estar emanando furia a cualquiera le podría dar miedo su rostro. “Como se te ocurre que eso en alguna posibilidad podría ser una buena idea.”

“Él ya está inmerso en lo sobrenatural.”

“El esta huyendo de lo sobrenatural, como en tu cerebro se te puede ocurrir que diciéndole eso no hará que huya.”

“No está huyendo de lo sobrenatural, sí ese fuera el caso hubiera abandonado a su hijo y comenzado de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Él se ha arriesgado con su vida para tenerlo a salvo.” Suspiro. “Si lo convenzo de que le puedo dar seguridad a Jayden, él podría quedarse cerca.”

Ella se quedó meditando por un momento hasta que hablo. “Tienes razón en eso, si dices que él está dispuesto a pasar por el infierno por cuidar de su hijo. Quizás puede que acepte quedarse cerca de tuyo con tal de que este a salvo.”

“Y después puede que él me llegue a aceptar como su compañero si me gano su confianza de a poco esto solo sería el primer paso. Sí ve que puedo proveer alimento, seguridad y bienestar quizás…” La esperanza se filtraba por sus palabras.

Lydia sonrió y solo murmuro. “Lobos.”

Stiles solo podía sonreír al ver como ella parecía resignada a la decisión que había tomado, ya que se podía ver que no había vuelta atrás.

Entraron en la casa y le planteo lo que acaba de decidir a los demás, ellos no encontraron que fuera una decisión acertada pero tendían a desconfiar de la situación todavía, pero aceptaron lo que estaba por realizar.

Cuando se dirigía a su casa pasada la media noche, se encontró con su padre en la cocina revisando algunos documentos de la comisaria, mientras se servía una taza de té. “¿Necesitas ayuda?”

“No, gracias hijo. Estoy terminando.” Dejo exhalar un suspiro mientras se acomodaba los lentes. “¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?”

“Un poco agitada por así decirlo.” Stiles quería preguntarle a su padre si estaba en lo correcto en decirle a Derek sobre que él era un hombre lobo. “¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas por acá?”

“Calmadas, Jayden estuvo bastante inquieto hasta hace un rato, pero se durmió un rato, despertó no hace mucho. Los dos se encuentran arriba.” Su padre se lo quedo mirando como si lo estuviera analizando, lo cual hizo sentirse algo incómodo. “¿Algún problema hijo? Te vez nervioso.”

Eso era algo que le frustraba, ya que su padre por algo seguía siendo el sheriff después de tantos años, nada se le escapaba. Tenía contadas, con la mano, las veces que había podido ocultarle algo o pasar sin levantar sospechas.

“Mmmm.” Hizo una mueca, resoplo y se trató de enfocar su audición para saber dónde se encontraba Derek. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba arriba en la habitación con Jayden, se dirigió hacia su padre.

“Le voy a decir a Derek que soy un hombre lobo.” Lo dijo sin titubear, con la mirada firme. Esto es lo que quería hacer no quería que hubiera engaño aquí con su compañero.

“¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?”

“Si.” La respuesta fue firme en su tono de voz.

Su padre sonrió. “Te pareces tanto a tu madre cuando tomaba una decisión, ella se comportaba igual que tú.” Mientras hablaba el empezó a acariciar la argolla de su mano, su mirada se perdió evocando recuerdos por un momento, hasta que prosiguió. “Anda si necesitas ayuda estoy aquí.”

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Derek, estaba nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir sus manos no podían estarse quietas, se las fregabas y se las pasaba por el pelo. Hasta que se armó de valor y toco la puerta.

“Pase.”

Al entrar en la habitación, Derek se encontraba sentado en la cama con un libro en la mano y con la otra sosteniendo a Jayden, que se encontraba en sentado en su pierna. El levanto la vista al verlo entrar.

“Buenas, disculpa por molestar Derek, que-” Se congelo en el lugar, sin avanzar más hacia los dos. Su atención estaba fija en Jayden, ya que los ojos de este se habían vuelto rojos, por la expresión parecía molesto con el ceño fruncido.

Derek pareció notar algo raro, y cuando se fijó en los ojos de Jayden. El latido de su corazón se aceleró, parecía que estuviera en una maratón. En la habitación el aroma de miedo fue desbordante. Dejo caer el libro que estaba sosteniendo y abrazo a Jayden acunando su rostro en su cuello.

“No te asustes, puedo explicarlo.” Comenzó a hablar de un momento a otro, se notaba el nerviosismo que tenía, su mirada estaba viendo hacia todos lados como si estuviera acorralado y se aferraba a Jayden.

Tenía una postura claramente preparado para arrancar.

Quizás el que sucediera esto ahora fue un golpe de suerte de la luna. Lo más probable es que Jayden reacciono, al aroma de los demás.

“Ya lo había visto antes.” Stiles trato de emplear un tono que era lo suficientemente calmado posible, no quería alterar más a Derek. El cual cuando dijo esas palabras se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Parecía confundido.

“¿Como? ¿Donde? ¿Por qué no estas vuelto loco?”

“Por…” Dudo por un momento, se mordió el labio lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar un poco de sangre. “Porque soy igual que él. Un hombre lobo.” Con esas palabras dejo que sus ojos cambiaran a rojo, mostrando que era un Alpha.

La mirada de horror que Derek coloco, fue dolorosa. Lo veía como si fuera un monstruo y eso le dolió. Sintió la culpa por ponerlo en esa posición de terror absoluto como si esperara que saltara sobre ellos de un momento a otro. Cuando todo lo que quería era hacer exactamente lo contrario.

Derek trago, sus ojos estaban fijos en Stiles. “Por qué me dices esto ahora, no habría sido mejor seguir ocultarlo si querías desacerté de nosotros.”

Eso fue como una puñalada en el corazón, tenía razón en desconfiar, pero le dolió en que pensara de esa forma.

“No, por dios que clase de monstruo crees que soy.” Trato de a acercase pero solo provoco que Derek saltara de la cama y se alejara sosteniendo a Jayden.

“¿Por qué debería creerte?”

Jayden debió sentir el cambio de Derek, ya que este comenzó a llorar. Mientras se agitaba en sus brazos.

“Mi intención no es hacerles daño. Si ese fuera el caso podría haberlo hecho antes ¿no crees?”

“Y ¿Por qué lo dices ahora?” Empezó a mecer a Jayden tratando de calmarlo, pero era el olor a miedo absoluto el que estaba provocando que llorara.

“Si no te calmas, él va seguir llorando. El aroma a miedo que desprende, es lo que provoca que este llorando.” La mirada recelosa que le dirigió Derek le puso, los nervios de punta. “Trata de calmarte te lo digo en serio que a mi igual me estas poniendo nervioso.”

“O si claro que me calmare porque tú lo dices.” El sarcasmo se filtraba en sus palabras mientras trataba de acercase a se movía hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Stiles solo pensaba que esto no resultaría, y estaba comenzando a lamentarse por su decisión, cuando Derek hablo.

“¿Así que debería confiar en un hombre lobo, cuando uno de ustedes nos está cazando por su supuesta pureza de la sangre? Ya que Jayden es mi hijo y corrompí a Chloe.” Las palabras de Derek estaban cargadas de ira y rabia.

“QUEE ¿ESTAS LOCO?” Mi palabras fueron casi un gruñido lo que provoco que Derek se encogiera. Como alguien podría pensar que una persona como Derek podría corromper algo. Cerro los ojos para que el no viera que se habían vuelto rojos, no quería asustarlo más. “No sé qué propaganda racista te estas fumando” Trato de nivelar su respiración. “Pero mi papá es humano y mamá también lo era.”

“¿Te mordió un lobo?” Pregunto levantando una ceja. Una hermosa y ridícula ceja pensó Stiles

“No. Soy nacido, al igual que Jayden. Herede el gen de mi abuelo. Aunque tengo que decirte que un hombre lobo nazca siendo un Alpha es raro, muy raro tanto así que no había conocido otro hasta que vi a Jayden”

Sus latidos parecían calmarse un poco, Jayden ya no estaba llorando de lleno pero seguía sollozando. “¿Así que no vas a matarnos?”

“No, te lo juro por la memoria de mi madre. No quiero lastimarlos. Todo lo contrario, solo quería hacerte la invitación a que sean parte de nuestra manada.”

“¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué me querías en tu manada? Acaso los Hombre lobos no son creyentes en la pureza de la sangre o algo así.”

“Ya te lo dije mis padres, HUMANOS, ABUELA HUMANA.” Stiles solo podía reírse mientras rodaba los ojos.

“Mi manada se conforma, conforma de 5 hombres lobos, sin contar conmigo. 5 humanos, Un Kamina y una Banshee.” Estaba contando con los dedos mientras enumeraba.

“¿Un Kamina? ¿Qué es eso?” Pareciera que de un momento a otro Derek se estaba calmando, ya que estaba demostrando curiosidad.

“Hombre lagarto, un poco repulsivo, pero no le digas a Jackson que dije eso.”

“…”

El silencio se prolongó por un rato, el cual se estaba volviendo un poco incómodo. “¿Que dices de mi propuesta?”

“¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Qué ganas tú, el que seamos parte de tu manada?” Derek parecía inseguro todavía, Jayden se había quedado quieto en sus brazos.

Decirle que, él era su compañero, no era una opción en estos momentos. “Gano dos miembros más. Además esto es más beneficiosos para ti en todo caso.”

“Y ¿eso sería por?”

“Si te unes a la manada puedes tener seguridad, los miembros de la manada se cuidan entre ellos, como una familia. Además te podemos ayudar con el cambio de Jayden, para que aprenda a controlarlo.”

“En serio pueden ayudarme con Jayden.”

Lo que más le agrado fue la mirada llena de esperanza que profeso Derek al hacerla esa oferta. “Jayden quizás reacciono al olor de mis amigos, ya que él no los conoce. Si no crees en lo que te digo que no soy una amenaza él no había reaccionado antes en mi presencia no crees.”

“Puedes que tengas razón, voy a aceptar tu propuesta. Pero a cualquiera señal agresión yo me voy.”

“Si quieres, vamos con mi padre para que conversemos.” Mientras se dirigían con su padre Stiles solo podía pensar en una cosa y era en la felicidad que lo embargo, tenía una esperanza de ganarse su corazón ahora que él se quedaría cerca.


	9. Dudas, consultas y explicaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora en la publicación. Si encuentran cualquier error no duden en señalarlo.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Derek solo podía pensar a donde se había llegado a meter, ahora estaba a merced de un Alpha. Cuáles eran sus posibilidades de escapar. Parecía que estaba rumbo a su ejecución, solo podía mantener a Jayden en sus brazos mientras sollozaba. Quería creer que todo lo que le había dicho Stiles era verdad, pero…

Si era mentira, no podría salvar a su pequeño, había tratado tanto de mantenerlo a salvo y termino cayendo en las fauces de los lobos, sus entrañas se retorcían pensando en las cosas que podría pasar ahora. No, eso no sucedería, cualquier cosa que suceda, la enfrentaría.

Stiles tenía razón en algo, si él hubiera quería hacerles daño. Lo habría hecho antes, había tenido varias oportunidades para hacer cualquier cosa, pero el solamente lo había ayudado hasta ahora. Tenía esa sensación de que podía confiar, pero no estaba seguro todavía. Él lo había ayudado cuando tuvo esa crisis, lo había consolado.

“Cálmate hombre, tu corazón esta demasiad acelerado.” Stiles dijo mientras hacia un gesto para que pasara hacia la cocina donde se encontraba el sheriff con unos papeles.

Al entrar el levanto la vista y se quitó las gafas. “Supongo que Stiles te conto todo ¿No es así?”

“Sí señor.”

“Toma asiento Derek” El sheriff suspiro y se dirigió a su hijo. “Por qué no preparas algo para tomar”

“Si papá” Respondió. “¿Té, café o un cerveza? Derek”

“Té.” Derek se quedó en silencio mientras mecía a Jayden tratando de calmarlo pero solo consiguió que siguiera sollozando, no quería que estuviera de esa forma se le partía el corazón ver a su pequeño afligido. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo lograrlo en esta situación.

“Hijo si quieres que se calme, debes calmarte tu primero. Se nota que no estas tranquilo y eso lo está afectando.”

“¿Por qué dices eso?”

“Disculpando la expresión.” Stiles hablo mientras servía las tazas. “Apestas a ansiedad, miedo y angustia.”

“Creo que son algunas emociones que no puedo controlar en esta situación ¿no creen?” Trata de mantener la compostura pero era obvio que estaba fracasando estrepitosamente.

“Supongo que sabes lo de sentidos aumentados.” Derek asintió. “Con el olfato igual se pueden percibir emociones y eso es que pone a Jayden inquieto.” El sheriff puntualizo.

“No solo a Jayden, a mí también me pone inquieto.” Stiles parecía de cierta forma triste por la expresión que tenía y preocupado.

“Puedo preguntar algo.” Derek estaba un poco dudoso por lo que quería preguntar, pero no estaba seguro si podría obtener respuestas sinceras.

“Adelante, para eso estamos aquí.” Stiles sonrió.

“¿Por qué quieren que me quede con ustedes?”

Los dos Stilinski se miraron entre ellos y el Sheriff hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Stiles para que prosiguiera.

“Quiero que ustedes estén seguros y a salvo.”

Las palabras fueron directas firmes había cierto resplandor en sus ojos no el brillo de color rojo si no un brillo que denotaba determinación, por un momento Derek creyó en sus palabras pero eso levantaba nuevas dudas. “¿Por qué?”

Stiles parecía nervioso trataba de mirar hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba. Se quedó meditando por un momento hasta que respondió. “Tienes que saber que andar con un cachorro puede provocar la muerte de ambos, algunas manadas quizás los aceptarían si Jayden fuera un Beta, pero él es un Alpha. Alguien lo más probable es que quiera ese poder.”

“Eso es algo que ya sé, pero no responde a la pregunta.” Trato de ser firme en su voz para no denotar debilidad.

“Me agrada Jayden, no me gusta que le hagan daño a los niños.” Con esas palabras sus ojos se tornaron rojos. “Además… me gustas.”

Esa fue inesperado Stiles se quedó petrificado donde estaba y rostro estaba rojo fuertemente, como se quedó con su boca abriendo cerrando como si fuera un pescado. Pareciera que no creía esas palabras que había salido de su boca.

“Creo que eso es un poco inapropiado.” Fue la respuesta de Derek.

“Acuérdate que te dije que tengo problemas para filtrar lo que digo.” Tomo un respiro mientras se frotaba la cabeza. “No lo digo de mala forma en todo caso, encuentro que eres muy valiente, leal y dedicado.”

Derek igual se sonrojo. Aparto la mirada para ver a Jayden que ahora estaba calmado mientras acariciaba su mentón.

El sheriff tosió. “Derek tienes que tomar en cuenta, que tu situación actual es la misma por la que yo pase.”

Derek lo miro extrañado.

“Mi hijo es un hombre lobo, que tuve que cuidar yo solo después de la muerte de mi esposa, es la misma posición.” Decía eso mientras se acariciaba la argolla de matrimonio.

“Aquí antes de Stiles no había ninguna manada somos los primeros en establecerse en Beacon Hills. Supongo que Stiles te hablo de los miembros de la manada.”

Derek asintió.

“Aparte de la manada existen otros seres sobrenaturales en el pueblo.” Stiles todavía parecía un poco avergonzado mientras jugaba con sus manos, pero siguió hablando. “Con mi padre y la manada hemos podido entablar ciertas alianzas y el territorio se considera neutral hasta cierto punto por la cantidad de habitantes que tenemos, incluso hay algunos cazadores en la zona. Con los cuales estamos en buenos términos, unos más que otros. No muchos cazadores vienen a la zona por las implicaciones que podrían causar el venir de forma hostil.”

“¿Son muchas lo que tienen sus habilidades?”

“Más o menos existen varias familias de criaturas así como varios humanos que saben de la existencia.” Diciendo eso se encogió de hombros.

“Todavía no puedo entender por qué quieren que me quede si lo único que va a suceder es que mis problemas los van a afectar a ustedes, incluso puede que ustedes salgan lastimados o muertos.” Con esas palabras pareciera que se le desgarrara el corazón, pensó en todos a los que quiso alguna vez y que ahora estaban muertos. Pareciera que su vida estaba maldita a causar ruina y muerte a todos aquellos que le rodeaban o se acercaban de alguna forma.

Un chasquido de dedos enfrente de su cara. “Deja de ser tan negativo hombre, te estas ahogando en pena, rabia y culpa, ese aroma me está poniendo los nervios de punta, y a Jayden también.” Stiles le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Era verdad, Jayden volvía a sollozar en sus brazos, trato de calmarlo para que siguieran con la conversación.

Derek se quedó mirando al Stilinski más joven. “No sé por qué siento, que esto es un poco de invasión del espacio personal.”

El sheriff se rio. “Derek tienes que entender, que el concepto de espacio personal es diferente para los hombre lobos, en algunas ocasiones no son necesarias las palabras para saber si alguien tuvo un mal día y es mejor dejarlo solo, o esta triste y necesita consuelo, o si muestra el interés en algo o alguien y lo podemos alentar o molestar dependiendo en caso.”

Derek se acordó como era Chloe con el cuándo estaban juntos siempre compartían abrazos, pequeños toques o no se acercaba a él cuándo tuvo algún mal día, hasta que estaba más calmado. No hacían faltas palabras para comunicarse, siempre le pareció que estaban en sintonía.

Stiles prosiguió. “Por eso mismo cuando te encontramos, nos dimos cuenta de que. Uno, estabas preocupado por Jayden más que por ti mismo y tus heridas. Dos, que estas huyendo de algo o alguien por el aroma miedo y la preocupación así como. Tres, que estabas agotado y a la defensiva, pero no querías detenerte con tal de encontrar un lugar seguro para él.” Con eso último apunto hacia Jayden.

Derek se quedó mirando perplejo. Todo eso habían sabido del, con solo estar en su cercanía.

“Derek, hijo tienes que entender que esto no es algo que puedas hacer solo. Si no dejas, nosotros podemos ayudarte para que aprendas a cuidar mejor a Jayden con su cambio así como algunos trucos para que seas capaz de defenderte.” El sheriff parecía bastante enfático en lo que decía.

Stiles se sobresaltó y golpeo la mesa de un momento a otro. “Por lo que pude captar es el tío de Jayden el que los está persiguiendo ¿Quién es él?”

“Es Marcus Reeves, el mato a mi esposa Chloe Reeves. Su propia hermana.”

Los ojos de ambos Stilinski se endurecieron. Derek procedió a contarle toda su historia todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había hecho con tal de que ellos se mantuvieran vivos. No era un historia agradable fue interrumpido en algunas ocasiones para preguntas puntuales mientras seguía contado el relato. En todo momento de la historia los ojos de Stiles estaban teñidos de rojo, pero era el rojo que había mostrado antes, este era más fuerte, estaban lleno de ira. Sus puños estaban cerrados tan fuertemente que parecía que se estuviera conteniendo.

Al terminar la historia el Sheriff puso su mano sobre el brazo de Stiles, este se paró y salió de la habitación. Derek estaba se estaba convenciendo de que ahora se estaban arrepintiendo de su ofrecimiento, pero no pudo dejar de notar en el lugar donde había estado Stiles, en la mesa había unas gotas de sangre.

El sheriff tomo una servilleta y limpio el lugar. “Disculpa por eso, mi hijo se puso furioso por todo lo que este hombre te ha hecho pasar. Aunque no te voy a negar, que si lo tengo enfrente no dudaría en colocarle una bala de acónito en la cabeza.”

“¿Acónito?”

“Es una planta altamente venenosa para todos, especialmente para los hombre lobos. Aunque igual hay que tener cuidado en su manipulación. Hay distintos tipo de Acónito con efectos distintos. Puedo enseñarte un poco, Stiles te puede ayudar con algunos trucos.”

Stiles tenía razón podría aprender mucho para mantener a Jayden seguro si se quedaba.

En ese mismo momento Stiles volvió a entrar en la cocina con las manos húmedas. “Disculpa por mi reacción, hace mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de esa forma, no creo que eso sea una buena impresión.”

Parecía un cachorro perdido con la cara que tenía, como si esperara que le dijeran que era bueno.

“No te preocupes, el que debería disculparse tendría que ser yo por todo esto.” Jayden estaba bostezando, pareciera que lo mejor era llevarlo a dormir.

Stiles parecía dudar por un momento. “A que conclusión has llegado ¿Quieres unirte a la manada?”

“Creo que no tengo mucha opciones. Si vamos a unirnos a su manada.” Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca el rostro de Stiles se ilumino como si fuera el de un niño pequeño, y le hubieran dicho que era navidad o su cumpleaños.

Se acercó y le tendió las manos.

“¿Me permites hacer algo con Jayden si no te molesta?”

Derek frunció el ceño y apretó el abrazo a Jayden.

“Calma hombre no es nada que le hará daño solo quiero presentarme correctamente a él y a ti para que sean parte de la manada.” Decía mientras levantaba las manos en una postura de no agresión.

Tomo a Jayden en sus brazos, aunque Derek dudo por un momento. Se quedó mirando fijamente al rostro de Jayden como este a él y los ojos de ambos se tornaron rojos, Jayden se quejó y desvió su mirada un poco, pero en ese momento Stiles lo atrajo hacia él y froto su mejilla en su pequeño rostro, y se quedó inhalando.

“¿Que fue eso?” Derek pregunto perplejo.

“Lo de los ojos es algo que tiene que ver con el líder. Jayden ahora ve a Stiles como líder. Como su Alpha.” Respondió el Sheriff. “Y lo de frotar la mejilla es para hacer una marca de olor que establecer su aroma en él. Para que sepan que es parte de la manada. . Es algo como la carta de presentación por así para otros seres sobrenaturales por así decirlo y que se realiza entre miembros de la manada. Mañana te presentaremos a los demás.”

“¿Un Alpha de un Alpha?” Derek miro al Sheriff.

Él sonreía simplemente. “Es raro que un niño nazca siendo un Alpha, generalmente el hijo mayor hereda esa condición de sus padres, llegado el tiempo cuando esté listo.”

Parecía meditar por un momento. “Cuando un pequeño nace Alpha él es, el heredero inmediato sin discusión alguna ya que ellos son más fuertes que un Alpha normal en todos los sentidos, y también son más protegidos en caso de un ataque cuando son jóvenes.”

“Pero en todo caso el tema es que él lo ve como un superior hasta que esté listo, para trabajar juntos que es más raro, ser el heredero o crear su propia manada.”

Stiles le entrego Jayden pasado unos minutos a su padre, y se acercó a darle un abrazo a Derek mientras se enterraba en su cuello oliéndolo y acariciando con su nariz en esa zona, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa, era un poco más bajo que Derek pero su abrazo era fuerte, pareciera que no quisiera soltarlo, la única reacción que pudo hacer después de la sorpresa inicial, fue el también devolverle el abrazo realizando el mismo gesto con él.

Stiles pareció vibrar cuando hizo el gesto y puedo escuchar un pequeño quejido y le dio la sensación de que estuviera vibrando de nerviosismo, Derek pensó que había hecho algo incorrecto. Pero solo pudo cerrar sus ojos al sentir el calor que le recorría el cuerpo al estar en esa posición al oler la piel de Stiles que parecía tener un ligero aroma a canela, y se acordó cuando había despertado en sus brazos en la mañana.

Se sentía seguro y contenido, algo que no quería que acabara.

 


	10. Lazos etéreos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora, me puse a escribir otro fic. Aparte del poco tiempo que disponía. =P  
> Cualquier error que encuentre haganmelo saber.

Stiles se separó de Derek pasado unos minutos. Si seguía, quizás no podría controlarse del todo, le hubiera gustado poder seguir de esa forma, con la sensación del calor de Derek. Ya había colocado su primera marca, algo débil pero esperaba reafirmarla con forma pasaba el tiempo. Pero tenía que ganarse su confianza primero, se notaba claramente que estaba cohibido.

“Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir.” Esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

“Mañana seguimos hablando.”

“Si está bien.”

Derek estaba un poco sonrojado solo atino a asentir, tomo a Jayden de los brazos de su padre. Se despido de los dos y subió hacia su habitación. Corrió como si el alma se la llevara el diablo.

Stiles solo se quedó parado ahí, sintiendo los aromas que había dejado Derek, la calma que había despedido cuando se habían abrazado, y el ligero aroma de excitación. Con eso último sintió que sus ojos destellaron. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su padre, que le sacudió el hombro.

“¿Estas bien hijo?”

Dudo el responder a esa pregunta, porque no, no estaba bien. Solo llevaba Derek cerca del por un día, y estaba siendo llevado todos sus impulsos al límite. Le estaba costando el mantener su autocontrol, solo había una cosa que lo estaba centrando, y era que no quería causar daño a Derek de ninguna forma, física ni mentalmente. Él había sufrido bastante como para sumarle algo más a su vida.

Se quedó tratando de escuchar a Derek y Jayden, cuando escucho sus corazones y el de su padre por unos momentos, solo pudo pensar en que esta era ahora su familia, pero lo negó inmediatamente no eran familia todavía, solo su padre era su familia en estos momentos.

“No.” Fue la respuesta firmemente que le dio a su padre.

Su padre suspiro y tomo asiento, el ya sabía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. “¿Qué vas a hacer?” Pregunto mientras continuaba hojeando los documentos y terminando de servirse la taza de té.

“Creo que conversar con el correctamente. También presentarlo a todos.” Tenía que hacer la correcta presentación de los nuevos integrantes a la manada. Tendría que hablar, con lo demás para ver si se podrían juntarse mañana. Tenía su día libre lo cual era bastante conveniente en la situación actual.

“Mañana podría llevarlo a recorrer los alrededores. Hablar con los demás, ver si nos podemos juntar acá, en la noche.” Se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

“Este asunto del compañero verdadero ¿Crees que Derek puede sentirlo también?”

“Esto pensando que él lo siente de cierta forma pero no estoy seguro.” La primera impresión que tenia de Derek es que estaba a la defensiva con todos, pero de cierta forma parecía relajarse un poco en determinados momentos, quizás pudiera saber inconscientemente que son compañeros, pero no era nada seguro.

“Quizás el miedo que tiene no lo deja sentir el vínculo. Pero creo que se relajó un poco, cuando le hice ver que Jayden confiaba en nosotros, aunque está un poco desconfiado.”

Su padre pareció meditar un poco. “Tienes razón en eso. Ahora deberíamos preocuparnos en eliminar a ese bastardo para que no le pueda hacer daño y después ves cómo te ganas su corazón.”

Lo mejor era enfrentar los problemas con forme se vallan presentando, se estaba preocupando de más. Fue distraído de sus pensamientos por su padre.

“O mierda se me había olvidado.” Exclamo su padre. “La próxima semana vamos a estar en turnos diferentes.”

“A todo esto ¿voy a seguir con Brandan?” Stiles pregunto.

“¿Por qué, algún problema con él?” Su padre levanto la ceja mientras le hacía le pregunta.

“Por mí, ningún problema. Solo estaba pensando en su nivel de presión arterial y estrés.”

“¿Qué hiciste?” Le interrogo.

“YOO.” Exclamo mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho. “Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada.” Trato de parecer lo más inocentemente posible. Mientras miraba a su padre, el cual solo se quedó mirando fijamente.

“Ya está bien, quizás me excedí un poco en mi rutina de joven hiperactivo y torpe.” Mientras hacía en gesto con la mano. “Solo un poquito.”

Su padre solo exhalo y después solo sonrió. “Vas continuar con él, pero trata de no hacerlo sufrir.”

“Palabra de Boy Scout.” Mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

“Nunca fuiste un Boy Scout, Stiles.” Negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba tomando los documentos en la mesa.

“Hoy lo desespere un poco más de lo habitual. Tomando en cuenta la situación en la que me encontraba hoy, no creo que fuera para tanto.”

Su padre solo suspiro y dijo. “Buenas noches hijo. Mañana hablo con los muchachos en la estación.”

“Está bien. Buenas noches papá.” Le gustaba hacer ciertas bromas con su padre, eso siempre lo relajaba un poco y más con todo lo que tenía en su plato actualmente.

Se quedó un rato más en silencio en la cocina, mientras tomaba una cerveza normal. No lo podía emborrachar pero le gustaba sentir el sabor y sensación de las burbujas deslizándose por su garganta.

Se quedó meditando ahí sentado en la cocina sin fijarse en cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que los escucho.

No le sorprendió el escuchar el corazón de Derek acelerándose, estaba casi seguro de que ocurriría de nuevo, más ahora que había conocido su historia y todo lo que había sufrido. Se dirigió hacia la habitación, lo encontró agitándose y quejándose, en la cama junto con Jayden durmiendo a su lado igualmente afectado por el olor a miedo que desprendía su padre.

Se le encogió el corazón sintiendo todas las emociones que proyectaba Derek inconscientemente acostado. Lo único que quería era poder protegerlo de todos esos demonios internos que acechaban en su mente y corazón.

Sanar su corazón.

Derek se retorcía mientras transpiraba, y el olor a miedo empezaba a inundar la habitación. Se acercó a la cama, se arrodillo y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Derek, murmurando palabras de consuelo, promesas de un futuro mejor y de cómo estaría para cuidar del en todo momento, de que estaría ahí para él y para Jayden.

Que no tendría que preocuparse por sus vidas nunca más, que verían a Jayden crecer.

Continúo ahí arrodillado al lado de la cama hablando en voz baja, hasta que los latidos del corazón de su compañero se tranquilizaron. Para Stiles no había nada más relajante en esos momentos que el tranquilo palpitar del corazón de Derek, y esa oportunidad de poder estar cerca del.

Siguió acariciándolo mientras miraba sus rasgos y comenzó a centrarse en el latido de su corazón poco a poco hasta que se durmió ahí al lado de la cama de rodillas con una mano en la cabeza de Derek.

\--------------------------

Derek se dio vuelta en la cama, percibió un toque en su cabeza pero no estaba seguro de lo que era. No quería abrir los ojos tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar, pero tenía esa sensación de tranquilidad se dio vuelta en la cama.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la cara de Stiles apoyada en la cama con el brazo extendido y su mano sobre su cabeza, lo que le dejo perplejo fue que él estaba completamente dormido con la boca entre abierta y con un rastro de saliva deslizándose hacia las sabanas en la que estaba apoyado.

Esbozo una sonrisa mientras lo veía ahí durmiendo en una posición incómoda. Un hombre lobo, un poderoso Alpha durmiendo tan despreocupadamente y en una posición que claramente merecía un foto para reírse.

Se preguntó si realmente era de esa forma siempre, tan relajado.

Estaba amaneciendo. Se dio cuenta que había dormido sin despertarse por las habituales pesadillas. Se le cruzo por la mente de que ese hombre lobo había estado junto a él, velando por su sueño. Como la noche anterior.

¿Por qué haría algo como eso? ¿Que había hecho el para que Stiles se preocupara por él? Quizás podía entender por qué se preocupaba por Jayden ahora que habían aceptado ser parte de la manda. Pero no creía que se merecía que el Alpha se preocupara por un humano débil y patético.

Se sentó en la cama y miro a Jayden, que seguía profundamente dormido a su otro costado. Su pequeño, después de todo quizás había encontrado un lugar en el que pudiera estar incluso si algo le llegara a ocurrir, el estaría con una manada que le enseñaría correctamente.

Se mordió el labio mientras tenía en mente esas ideas. Lo mejor era levantarse.

Le sacudió el hombro a Stiles para despertarlo. Por un momento le dio la impresión de que estaba despertando a un gato, Stiles con los ojos todavía cerrados se estiraba lo mejor que podía en la posición que se encontraba, se refregó los ojos, cuando retiro sus manos se quedó estático, con los ojos abiertos como un venado encandilado.

La cara que puso le arranco una sonrisa a Derek, era como si lo hubieran pillado en algo malo. Un niño atrapado en una travesura.

“Perdón, disculpa por la intromisión.” Se puso de pie de un salto. “Estabas teniendo una pesadilla anoche y estaba tranquilizándote.” Se encogió de hombros mientras estaba saliendo de la habitación lo más rápidamente posible.

Le parecía graciosa y un poco extraña, la reacción que había tenido Stiles. Literalmente había arrancado de la habitación.

Después de un cambio de pañales, una ducha rápida y un desayuno torpe con Stiles. Los Stilinski le dijeron que en la noche serian presentados con el resto de la manada. El Sheriff se despido dejando Stiles y a Derek con Jayden en sus brazos jugando con Auu.

“¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, mientras hablamos?” Le pregunto Stiles, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

“Bueno.” Fue la respuesta de Derek, no lo pensó solo estuvo de acuerdo, aunque después dudo de por qué había accedido tan inmediatamente.

Stiles llamo un taxi, para que los recogiera. Se dirigieron hacia al taller de autos, el mismo en que había dejado su auto, para que pudieran recoger un viejo Jeep azul un recuerdo de su madre según las palabras de Stiles, también sacaron la silla de Jayden y la acomodaron en el Jeep.

Después pasaron a algunas tiendas a comprar algunas cosas. Lo que le llamo la atención fue la capacidad que tenía para hablar. Era divertido como Stiles hablaba de todo un poco, no se mantenía en un tema, le contaba historias de su niñez, o cosas que haba hecho con sus amigos.

Lo que le llamo la atención era mientras andaba por la ciudad era que ciertas personas lo saludaban respetuosamente a veces eran jóvenes o alguno que otro adulto.

Cuando se había detenido en la plaza Stiles le dijo. “Ahora un última parada, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar que quiero mostrarte algo y hablar de cosas un poco más importante.”

“Yo te sigo.” Derek le sonrió mientras acomodaba a Jayden en sus brazos.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la reserva. Pudo notar que Stiles estaba nervioso, mientras mantenía la vista en el camino estaba tamborileando el volante, también pudo notar que Jayden comenzó a quejarse en su asiento. Se preguntó si podía notar algo que estaba pasando con Stiles.

Cuando se bajaron del Jeep y comenzaron a caminar por la reserva, el paisaje era majestuoso, pero el silencio era bastante incomodo hasta que avanzaron por un par de minutos y Stiles finalmente hablo. “Cuando te dije que los quería a salvo y seguros estaba pensando en una forma que quizás no te guste demasiado.”

Acaso ahora lo mantendría encerrado. “¿Y qué seria eso?”

Pareciera que de un momento a otro hubiera cambiando esa persona que estaba tan habladora en el transcurso de la mañana, a alguien que estaba agobiado por una fuerte carga sobre sus hombros. “Tienes que comprender que no podría mantener un ojo sobre ti todo el tiempo.” Se comenzó a frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza de nuevo como lo había hecho en la mañana. “Estaba pensando en decirle a las demás personas de la comunidad sobrenatural que pudieran mantener un ojo sobre ti, sé que puede ser bastante invasivo. Pero creo que será la mejor forma de que no te pase nada hasta que todo este embrollo esté solucionado. Con Jayden pasaría lo mismo, en la guardería hay varios pequeños con habilidades y no sería el único.”

Si, era invasivo pero si haba una garantía de que no le pasaría nada a Jayden, sería lo mejor. No importaba lo que ocurriera con él. “No veo cual sería una mejor solución. Si a Jayden eso lo mantiene seguro.” El cual solo le interesaba en esos momentos jugar con el cuello de la camisa.

Solo un suspiro y continuo hablando. “Te puedo presentar a quien estará dándote apoyo en el colegio, para que la conozcas.”

“Está bien, creo que puedo lidiar con eso.”

A Stiles se le iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa le cruzo por la cara. “Eso era la primero, lo otro es una sorpresa.” Diciendo eso comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta que llevaba. Quedando solo con la camiseta que llevaba.

“Quiero que cierres los ojos por un momentos, pero no te asustes cuando me veas.”

Derek hizo lo que le pedía Stiles, se sintió un poco incomodo escuchando como el maldecía entre murmullos. Pero de un momento a otro Jayden empezó a retorcerse en los brazos, abrió los ojos lentamente.

Lo que vio lo tomo por sorpresa al frente suyo había un montón con la ropa de Stiles y al lado de ese montón. Estaba un majestuoso lobo sentado, su color castaño excepto por el pelaje en su pecho y patas delanteras que era de color blanco así como un mechón entre sus ojos. Su tamaño era impresiónate pareciera ser más grande que un lobo común, como aquel que había visto hace tanto tiempo en un zoológico.

Jayden estaba inquieto en sus brazos haciendo un ademan de acercarse hacia Stiles en su forma de lobo, un cambio completo. Chloe nunca había hecho algo así antes, y Marcus tampoco había mostrado tener esa capacidad.

Quería acercarse, tocar ese pelaje. Pero no estaba seguro si sería apropiado. Jayden parecía tener la misma reacción.

Stiles se paró y se acercó lentamente hasta que la distancia era mínima entre ellos. Derek se arrodillo, aunque pareciera que no era necesario por su tamaño. El imponente lobo le lamio la cara y olfateaba el cuello.

Jayden aprovechó el momento mientras soltaba un risa se aferró al cuello de Stiles. Él le lamio la cara una vez más, y después a Jayden para después echarse en el suelo enfrente de él.

Coloco a Jayden a su costado en el suelo este se inclinó sobre el lobo mientras se afirmaba en su espalda. Riéndose mientras jugaba con su pelaje.

“Debo admitir que esta forma de lobo es imponente, pero la mística se deja caer un poco. Dejando que un pequeño se ponga a jugar contigo.” Derek se burló mientras Stiles gruñía un poco.

Finalmente, extendió la mano y acarició a Stiles desde el cuello hasta los hombros. Derek apartó un poco la mano en estado de shock por la acción que acababa de cometer, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar Stiles. Él sólo le había _acariciado_ por el amor de Cristo. El hombre era un hombre lobo alfa que le podía arrancar la cabeza si quería.

Stiles solo inclino su cabeza hacia su mano mientras cerraba sus ojos, y solo continúo acariciándolo, estaba claro que le permitía seguir haciéndolo.

Continuaron ahí por un largo rato jugando con el poderoso Alpha mientras el tiempo pasaba y todo parecía estar bien en su compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba teniendo mis dudas si dejar a Stiles en un cambio completo en un principio. Al final fue diablos por que no.


	11. Un comienzo algo torpe.

La presentación con la manada fue bastante torpe como para hacer sentir incomodo a cualquiera, incluso Jayden estuvo reaccionando de forma negativa a la presencia de los miembros de la manada Stilinski, el cual comenzó a llorar con su pequeño rostro enterrado en el cuello de Derek.

La reacción fue peor que la que había tenido cuando fue a la guardería el día anterior. Mientras trataba de calmarlo lo mejor que podía se realizaron las presentaciones con los integrantes del grupo.

Danny Mahealani e Isaac Lahey pareciera que no tuvieron ninguna complicación con su presencia y la de su pequeño, Érica Reyes y Lydia Martin parecían evaluarlo con la mirada pero no dijeron nada abiertamente pero parecía que se estuvieran comunicando con la mirada o telepáticamente, lo cual parecía un poco espeluznante. Vernon Boyd parecía más centrado en su hijo, Damián en sus brazos, que parecía solo querer escapar. Allison Argent lo saludo alegremente y su esposo Scott McCall con su hija, Victoria que se quejaba en sus brazos. Al final la presentación del último integrante fue de Jackson Whittemore, Derek recordó una vaga referencia de que era un Kamia o algo así, un hombre lagarto, trato de no imaginarlo pero la imagen metal que tuvo le provoco un escalofrió por la espalda.

Por lo que le decía Stiles todavía faltaba una persona más que quería presentarle, la cual era Melisa McCall que era enfermera y no había podido presentarse por cumplir con su turno de trabajo.

Tanto Scott como Jackson lo saludaron fríamente y con un apretón de mano algo fuerte, pareciera que por lo menos ellos 2 no trataban de disimular su desconfianza para con él y su hijo.

Al final término respondiendo preguntas de todos los integrantes de diferentes temas, algunas preguntas algo invasivas de parte de Lydia y Érica.

Jayden se calmó lo suficiente como para conversar de forma un poco más tranquila, su llanto pareciera que tenía a todos con los nervios de punta, pidió permiso a los dueños de casa en este caso Allison ya que no se atrevió a dirigirse a Scott, si podía ir a alguna habitación para cambiar a Jayden de pañales.

Allison le indico que lo llevara a la habitación de Victoria que ahí podía cambiarlo tranquilamente, La habitación parecía bastante acogedora, procedió a cambiar a Jayden. Estaba tan concentrado pensando en cómo perdía adaptarse a esta espiral de locura que había caído nuevamente, y cuál sería la forma en la cual tendría que escapar en el caso que tuviera que hacerlo, ese siempre era uno de sus planes, siempre listo para escapar en caso de. Aunque esperaba muy en el fondo de su corazón que eso no tuviera ocurrir muy luego.

No se percató de la presencia detrás de él hasta escucho un golpe, y vio al Damián en el suelo tratando de pararse. Mientras tenia a Jayden recostado, se inclinó para levantarlo.

El pequeño se parecía casi por completo a su padre a excepción de los ojos que eran muy similares a los de su madre.

Al levantarlo Damián comenzó a reír y trato de aferrarse a su cuello como lo hacía Jayden generalmente, Damián parecía ser de una edad cercana a la de su hijo de un momento a otro el peño empezó a deslizar sus pequeñas manos por su rastrojo, dándose cuenta que se había olvidado afeitarse ese día.

El pequeño agarro sus lentes y comenzó a mordisquearlos.

“Cuidado pequeño no me vayas a romper los lentes que los necesito.” Derek se rio mientras veía a Damián dejando sus lentes llenos de saliva, trato de quitárselos pero los tenia firmemente agarrados y al final cedió. Unos quejidos lo saco de las observaciones del pequeño niño, para ver a su propio hijo sentado y quejándose haciendo gesto para que lo levantara.

Derek solo sonrió al ver a su hijo un poco posesivo por la atención que le estaba dando al otro pequeño. Coloco a Damián al lado de Jayden estos se quedaron mirando por unos momentos y Damián le ofreció sus lentes a Jayden el cual acepto y se los llevo a la boca también. Eso lo preocupo un poco no creía que fuera muy higiénico.

“No deberías poner esa cara.” Llego una voz en su espalda. Se dio vuelta para encontrar a Allison con su hija en los brazos.

“¿Qué cara?”

Allison se rio “Esa cara de preocupación de que ellos van a enfermarse por llevarse a la boca, cualquier cosa.”

“Oh.”

“Al ser los dos lobos sus sistemas inmunológicos son más fuertes y no pueden enfermarse fácilmente. Suerte de Érica y Boyd y tuya también, que no tienen que preocuparse por que sus niños puedan tener cólicos, o infecciones de oído y estomacales.”

“¿Acaso ella no es un hombre lobo?” Dijo apuntando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Allison le dio una mirada y resoplo. “Ella es humana. No todos nacen hombres lobos.”

“Oh. Así que no es un rasgo dominante. Es interesante.”

Se quedó en silencio viendo como interactuaban los pequeños, Damián parecía empeñado en abrazar a Jayden pero este parecía más concentrado en los lentes que tenía en su boca. No sabía de qué hablar con Allison se sentía torpe.

“Tienes que relajarte un poco con los demás.” Dijo Allison, se dio vuelta para verla meciendo a la pequeña.

“¿Qué?”

“Me refiero a tu actitud, sé que Scott y Jackson no son los más amigables del mundo, pero sus sentidos se ven afectados por tus emociones y eso los pone más tenso de lo que están.” Ella se puso un poco seria. “De ante mano pido disculpas por Scott, es una buena persona pero tiende a ser un poco cabeza dura con sus ideas.”

Derek le sonrió mientras pensaba en lo que le decía. Y por un momento le costó creer lo que le había dicho Stiles sobre ella. Esta mujer amable aquí presente era una cazadora, alguien que tenía entrenamiento para defenderse de los hombres lobos. Alguien que era capaz de defenderse de alguien como Marcus y salir bien de la pelea y no desangrándose como él. Comenzó a acariciar la pequeña cabeza de Jayden.

Quizás podría aprender algo de ella si tenía suerte.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Érica entro en la habitación. “Aquí esta este pequeño diablillo.” Ella sonrió al fijarse en su hijo tratando de aferrarse Jayden como si fuera a escapar de su agarre.

Jayden a al ver a Érica comenzó a hacer un puchero, Damián lo soltó de su abrazo mientras fijaba la mirada en su madre a modo de reproche que lo tomo en sus brazos, Derek hizo lo mismo con Jayden el cual se acurruco en sus brazos, le extraño que no haya tenido la misma reacción con Damián y Allison, pero por lo menos ya no estaba llorando. Lo cual se podría considerar una pequeña victoria, se le encogía el corazón al ver a su pequeño llorando o sufriendo de cualquier forma.

“Estaba buscando a este pequeño revoltoso y a ustedes para que comamos algo.” Decía mientras sostenía a su hijo que seguía teniendo una mirada de enojo hacia ella. “Vamos a tener que hacer malabares con los pequeños por que no parecen que quieran dormir todavía.”

La comida fue más agradable que la presentación, lo temas fueron variados así como cuál sería su plan de estudio en la secundaria ahora que comenzaría con las clases. También se pudo enterar de las ocupación de los demás. Scott se desempeñaba como veterinario y Allison trabaja en una armería. Lydia era fiscal y Jackson abogado defensor lo cual era un tema de burlas entre los amigos ya que más de una vez les había tocado enfrentarse en tribunales. Danny Mahealani y Vernon Boyd eran oficiales también. El ambiente se fue relajando más conforme pasaba el tiempo hasta que los pequeños inclusos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos de sus padres, los cuales dejaron en la habitación de la pequeña Victoria para que durmieran mientras los adultos se dirigieron a la sala de estar para servirse algo de beber. Mientras tomaba una cerveza que le ofrecía Danny pudo notar que Jackson y Scott le colocaban algo a sus bebidas.

“Es acónito.” Danny le dijo.

“¿Que?”

“Lo que le están colocando en las bebidas es acónito, eso era lo que te estabas preguntando ¿no es así?”

Un poco aturdido por la declaración y acordándose de algo que le había dicho John le pregunto “¿No se supone que el acónito es venenoso?”

“Algunas cepas son altamente venenosas y letales, pero esa específicamente es para que el alcohol pueda hacerles algo de efecto.” Le explico Danny entre sorbos de su cerveza. “Más que nada es para que sus organismos se demoren en procesar el alcohol.”

Se quedó pensando un rato sobre las palabras de Danny, un organismo demasiado acelerado como para no sentir los efectos del alcohol así como ser inmune a las enfermedades, se quedó meditando si Jayden llegaría a eso algún día ahora que estaba comenzando a integrarse a una manada. Cloe le había dicho que Jayden no mostraría mayores rasgos de lobo hasta los 2 o 3 años más o menos, pero ya había mostrado el cambio de sus ojos. Quizás eso fue una reacción al estar en torno a otros hombres lobos.

Le asaltaron dudas sobre cosas que no había pensado antes ¿Eso aceleraría sus capacidades? Y si ese fuera el caso ¿Cómo podría enseñarle a controlarlas? Con la manada Stilinski podría aprender algo que le sirva. ¿Cuantos años le tomo controlar los cambios? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomo a Stiles aprender el control para no herir a los que quiere?

Cuando sin pensarlo pregunto en voz alta. “¿Hace cuántos años conocen a Stiles?”

Danny se le quedo mirando mientras bebía su cerveza, después de unos momentos respondió. “La mayoría de nosotros lo conocemos desde la primaria ¿Por qué?”

“No, por nada.” Él había controlado sus habilidades desde pequeño ¿era algo que un niño podría aprender así? No podría ser tan fácil.

“Una cosa es conocerlo desde hace años, otra es ser su amigo. Yo más que anda era amigo de Lydia y Jackson antes nos volvimos amigos en la secundaria después de conocer… grrrr.” Hizo un gesto con sus manos. “Ya sabes su secreto peludo.”

Se quedó meditando por un momento. “Cuando estábamos en la secundaria se produjeron varios ataques por un Alpha que quería reclamar territorio, el mordió a Jackson y a Scott.” Tomo un trago de su cerveza y prosiguió. “La mordedura convirtió a Scott en lobo, pero a Jackson no. El cambio en él fue diferente en algo mucho más peligroso.”

SU mirada pareció ensombrecerse “Jackson se convirtió en un Kamina, una criatura letal que era controlado por el Alpha. Ahí me vi envuelto con lo ocurrido, pudimos romper el control mental después de que el Alpha murió. ”

Se tomó su cerveza completamente mientras cambiaba su expresión y sonreía. “Al recordarlo te lo digo en serio fue como caer en una espiral de locura. Pero nunca dejaría a Jackson solo y de ahí se formó una amistad con Stiles.”

“Y Lydia tampoco en lobo ¿verdad?”

“Lydia es una Banshee, siempre lo ha sido por lo que se. Es algo que corre en su familia. Aunque ella detesta su habilidad por que no puede estar tranquila en un Hospital se vuelve un poco loca.” Mientras decía se reía.

Al final la reunión termino siendo bastante relajada de cierta forma, converso más que anda con Isaac y Danny de todo un poco, así como de ciertas aventuras que habían tenido como grupo y como se fueron unieron como una manada.

Con Boyd converso sobre como enfrentaba a un pequeño bebe lobo. Se enteró que el pequeño Damián había estado comenzando a caminar y se estaba desplazando por casi cualquier lado, por lo que estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerlo quieto, claro ayudaba que tenían sus sentidos para hacerle seguimiento por la casa cuando decidía escapar si no se estarían volviendo locos.

Cuando se despidieron fueron más cordiales que al principio, aunque Jayden era peso muerto en sus brazos.

La introducción a la manada no fue tan mala, ahora solo quedaba comenzar las clases y adaptarse a las cosas nuevas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demasiado absorbido por el trabajo por lo que no he podido escribir libremente, de verdad lo siento si deje demasiado en espera.


End file.
